


Dying To Know You

by YandereSkitty16



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Abduction, Adopted Children, Attraction, Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Forced Bonding, Inappropriate Behavior, Insane Jeffrey, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Near Death Experiences, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Pain, Past Child Abuse, Police, Schizophrenia, Trials, Weak Female, Yandere, Yandere Jeff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereSkitty16/pseuds/YandereSkitty16
Summary: Jeff comes face to face with a ghost from his past, 7 years after her attempted murder. Angry and on the hunt for blood, he will stop at nothing to keep her silenced. By any means necessary. How long will this game of cat and mouse last and just how much blood is this young woman going to spill before the enraged killer has his revenge?Or will she be able to find the ghost of a boy she once held dear...This story is a rewrite of fiction I did several years ago. I have matured with my writing style so I had wanted to make this for some time now. The Jeff in this story is AU and from a story, I did for my version. But credit to sessur nonetheless for the original Jeff story.Please enjoy :)
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Bloody Beginninngs.

When Officer Yolkavich arrived at the crime scene, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Carnage, just carnage everywhere the eye could see it. Three bodies had been stacked up, as though whoever had done this was proud of what they'd done. The officer had to refrain from vomiting as she'd made her way through the chaotic mess.

Her partner, Officer Dalton called her to one of the bodies. It looked like there had been even more causalities than she'd realized. This one appeared to be a maid. She looked older than the other 3 bodies and the infliction's had been freshly carved. This crime had only recently been committed...the killer could've still been in the location.

"Any idea of what happened here?"

Officer Yolkavich asked, Dalton, shook her head. Whoever had committed this atrocity, they'd had a blast with it.

"On the face, there are incisions from ear to ear. Then, the sick son of a bitch even stapled the cuts, probably to ensure even more pain to the victim. What's worse is...I think that they were all alive during this...This person, whoever did this. Knew how long to go without killing them outright."

The thought of that made the officer sick to her stomach, to think a person could get such a sick pleasure out of an act as cruel as this one. Dalton leads her over to the bodies of the other 3. A man, a woman, and a younger boy. The boy looked no older than 10. It caused her to recoil.

"Now this, this is the sick part. Chief, you may wanna brace yourself for this."

Dalton warned, but Yolkavich just told her to get on with it. The smaller woman held her breath as she lifted the shirt of the man, there was something etched into his skin. It read:

Family.

"Okay, so the son of a bitch is messing with us, what does the rest say?"

Moving on to the next body, she raised the shirt and it read:

Never.

"Family...Never, never what??"

Dalton hesitated before moving on to the boy's chest and raised his shirt, Yolkavich didn't know what she was looking at.

"....Loved You"

What could that have meant? Family Never Loved You? Who was he insinuating? Had there been another victim who'd gotten away from him? Or her, they never knew the gender of the killer. Yolkavich couldn't bear to look at the bodies any longer.

"Cover them, give them a shred of the dignity they've lost."

She commanded as she walked outside and as she did, she caught something on the stairs. The woman froze in her tracks.

It was a little girl, only about 10 years old. She didn't have any blood on her at all, had she managed to hide from the killer all this time?? Using her communicator, she called over Dalton and both of them approached the girl. Yolkavich was the most gentle of the duo, so she'd often dealt with young children. Kneeling, she smiled.

"Hello sweetheart, is this your house?"

She asked, the little girl just nodded.

"Can you talk at all?"

During cases like this, it was key to be calm. If you'd lost your temper with traumatized children, then you could lose key information. The little girl, again, just nodded her head.

"Okay, that's good. My name is Officer Yolkavich, this is my friend, Officer Dalton."

Dalton waved her hand to the small child. The girl waved back to her.

"What's your name lovely?"

Looking at them both, she replied.

"Krystal."

Officer Yolkavich shook her hand gently and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Krystal, can you tell us anything about what happened? Do you know anything at all?"

She had to watch her wording, if the girl didn't know about the murders then that could put everything at risk. Krystal just stared at her before talking.

"Where is Mister Panda?"

The two of them looked confused, Mister Panda? was that a stuffed animal that the girl had or something? Dalton replied.

"Honey, we don't have your toy panda."

Krystal frowned and then spoke.

"Mister Panda is my friend...he told me to hide there while he counts during hiding and seek...but he was a meany's head and locked me inside the room. I used my hairpin to escape, then...I met you two."

The look of horror on Officer Yolkavich's face could have killed her, this was much more than just a murder case..this was even sicker. Officer Yolkavich picked the girl up.

"Honey, we're gonna get you out of here. But I need you to close your eyes okay? Promise you won't open them until I say so, okay?"

Krystal didn't understand what was happening but nodded, her mama always said to obey the police and she didn't want to be a bad girl. Closing her eyes tight, she hugged the officer.

"What you going to do now Mila?? It's against protocol to take a victim home...I know you feel bad for what happened with-"

Dalton stopped themselves.

"I failed her, but this time I won't fail another child. She needs someone who will not just treat her like a case. If we send her to that place, she's just going to be institutionalized. She is a child and I won't let myself live with that grief. Alright? Ana??"

The young American woman just nodded, this was her chief in command and her best friend of 20 years. Once she got something in her head, it was impossible to argue against it. She sighed and smiled.

"Aye, aye, captain."

Looking back once more at the house, the two left for the station. The little girl slept the whole time.

"You're gonna be fine, Krystal. I'll make sure that he never finds you."

Mila silently promised her. For now, it was just good to get back to the police station, the smell of coffee and cigars. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone. More so for the sleeping girl in the back of the car.


	2. Fresh Starts

Morning soon came and Krystal rose from her bed, where was she right now? She had such a terrible dream last night. Mister Panda had locked her upstairs and then just left her there, she was also taken by the police. It was just so horrible.

The little girl felt her feet touch the soft floor, this wasn't her bedroom. Her bedroom had wood on the floor, not carpet...Had..had last night actually happened?! Had she been taken from her home? This caused the little girl to start crying loudly, she didn't want to be here. She'd wanted to go back home, back with mama, papa, and her twin brother.

Mila came running in and swooped her up, the woman began to pet the child on the back of her head and shush her. Krystal didn't understand, why couldn't she go back and live with her mama and papa. Didn't they want her anymore?

"Did I do something bad?"

She asked through her hiccuping sobs, Mila shook her head and just cuddled her.

"No, no you never sweetheart.."

How can you explain to a child that they can't return to the life they used to have, it was so disgusting what that killer had done. Not just taken the life of her whole family, but also traumatized her for life. Simply unforgivable. Krystal tugged her collar.

"Will Mister Panda ever find me?"

She'd asked, all the talk of how bad he was had really made her scared of him now if he was a bad man...she didn't want to see him again. Even though while he was with her, he'd always been so nice and kind to her. Having tea parties and scaring her twin brother away when he'd been mean...it was all so confusing to her.

"No, sweetheart. I'll make sure that he never hurts you again."

Mila said as she placed her on the floor. Krystal took her hand and walked with her, feeling a tad bit better now. The duo made their way downstairs to the kitchen, where Mila unveiled her surprise.

"Pancakes!"

Krystal yelled as she ran to the table and glossed over all the tasty food, she beamed up at Mila. This was the first time in a long while that Mila had a child in her company, her child sadly died during a shooting ...A shooting that Mila failed to prevent.

"This is your home now, Krystal. I don't want you to be scared, okay. Eat up, tomorrow, you and I have a long day of packing ahead of us."

The little girl looked at her with confusement. Packing? But she just said this was her home now, didn't she?

"Tomorrow, we are going to move to a safer area. An area where you'll have loads of kids to have fun with, where you don't have to worry about any of this. I want you to feel safe. Krystal and live a happy life."

Mila stroked her cheek, the little girl nodded.

"Good, now eat up. Big day ahead of us."

\--

After they'd finished, Mila loaded the girl into the car and headed off to the station. She'd need to inform them of her move and how to contact her, they were going to move back to her old home in California. It was a 3-hour distance from Sacramento. But, the area that she'd found was a great place to raise a child. Low crime rate. It was perfect.

"How are you going to keep fighting bad guys?"

Krystal asked, Mila, looked in her mirror.

"I'm not, I am going to just get a normal job now. Been on the force for almost 20 years now. Think it's time I relax eh?"

She laughed and this made the little girl laugh too. True, that it was rather sad to say goodbye to her friends at the force. But now, she'd felt that she had what she needed for a new start. 20 years of grisly crime and the stench of death was well within her limitations. Besides, it wasn't the life that she'd wanted to place that child in.

"So, I'll be right back. Keep the door locked."

Mila walked out and took a breath. Now it was the hard part, before you are allowed to legally take a child into your care. You have to prove that you are of sound mind and financial stability to take care of the child. There were several lawyers and attorneys inside the building. A woman came running up to her.

"That child is my niece! I demand that you release her into my custody."

The woman let out a groan. Here we go...

"Funny, because, neither of the deceased has any sisters. Only the one has a brother on his side, please do not interfere with police protocol."

Came the voice of an elderly woman, this irritated the protester.

"Yea, so what. She's an orphan anyhow. Not like it matters-"

Two armed guards apprehended her and tossed her outside on the ground, the elder policewoman glared at her.

"Please, do not show your face around this premise ever again. Or it is you who I will lock up. Am I to be understood."

The woman cowered and ran away. Looking at Mila, she apologized.

"Money brings out the worst in people, now I am of the idea that you'd like to take charge of one of the victims from a recent case. Is that clear?"

Mila nodded at her question.

"I could give the authorize, but I have to know why this child out of all the children that you've saved over the years officer?"

That was a very good question, what had it been about Krystal that was so different from the other children? She supposed it was due to the circumstances, most of the other children never had their whole lives destroyed in one night. She'd never seen a crime scene quite like the one she had then, it was so animalistic and brutal. No child could be fine after that and no parent would be able to handle a child with mental scars that deep.

Mila tried to put it in an easier sentence, as to why she deserved to be the one to care for Krystal and not place her into some care system. Where she'd just be another number. The elder woman thought for a bit.

"It is true that you of all people, deeply care for your younger charges. But I must say, that should you take this one on, then it may come to haunt you at the end of it all. Could you cope with that thought?"

She asked and didn't need to get an answer, it was all too clear that this woman deeply desired to care for the girl. She sighed.

"Very well, I will need to have you fill out some forums. Then, where you're moving to and you'll be all set. Oh also, your badge and your communicator as well. I, I wish you the best with your new life. Mila Yolkavich."

The head of commands saluted Mila and Mila bowed back in respect.

"Now, all that's left to do is...get back home and finish off packing. As of tomorrow, we start a new life. Away from stress and strain."  
She smiled.

"A new start for myself too...I can finally, let go of my past mistake."

\--  
When Mila returned to the car, she'd spotted Krystal looking about and frowned. What was the matter with her? Krystal saw Mila and calmed down, Mila opened the door.

"Hey kiddo, what's the matter-"

Krystal stared at her as she pointed to the road. A small pink teddy sat there and Mila froze, looking at the girl. She saw her mouth.

'Mister Panda was here'

Mila jumped in the car and floored the pedal, they couldn't afford to wait until tomorrow. They had to leave tonight and leave no traces at all, this maniac was not allowed to follow them, he was not allowed to find Krystal.

As the police station grew smaller and smaller, Krystal watched as a hooded figure stood out from the trees and placed a finger to his lips. The girl spun around and clutched her chest in fear.

The hooded figure clutched an item in his hand and glared towards the car.

"L I A R"

He spat.


	3. Idle Teens

7 years had already passed since the events of that night, Krystal had grown into a lovely young woman with a handful of friends and her memories of that time, were long since locked away in her deep subconscious. 

She could no longer remember the man she'd fondly call...

Mister Panda.

\--

Mila sat at the table and offered her a cup of tea. Krystal took it and raised it to her lips, taking a sip of it. It was hard to believe that this woman had taken her in all those years ago, she'd saved her from a life of loneliness and from being an orphan. 

For that, Krystal was truly grateful to the woman. 

"So, any plans for the day? It is your birthday after all. You're 17 years old now, Krystal. Want to maybe have a movie night or something later on when you're back?"

The older woman asked her energetic daughter, although they were not by blood. She loved the girl as though she were her own. She'd grown into such a beautiful person, compared to the scared little girl that she had used to be. Now, she was a year away from being able to live on her own and get a job of her own as well...

**_Alyssa ...would have been so happy if she could have a sister like her..._ **

Mila smiled to herself as she looked at the blond-haired and blue-eyed girl, changes had to be made over the course of a few years. Her once beautiful brown hair, had to be recolored and her hazel eyes also had to be altered.

It was a sad sacrifice, but not one she had to go through alone. Mila also had to change her appearance, her white hair became blond and her own green eyes became blue to create the facade of them being a family and also to avoid any detection from

....the one once called Mister Panda.

Luckily, as the years had gone by. Krystal slowly began to forget all memories of him and whatever they had done together, as though he was but an imaginary friend that she'd created from her loneliness. Mila was glad of that, though she still had received alerts from her old work on the case that they had covered.

Turns out, this 'Mister Panda' had a real name, and that was Jeffrey Woods. He'd been only 15 at the time of that murder and had also, 2 years prior murdered his own family. Only sparing his younger brother. The location of the two was unknown, well up till now it had been. She did wonder, had it been a two-man job? Had one locked Krystal in there while the other did the murder. 

It was a 7-year case, a case that still wasn't any closer to being solved than it was back then, the frustration got to her at times. But, she had to remember, that it wasn't her case anymore. She was just an old part of it.

" **MILA**!"

Krystal's yell caught her off guard and she bolted her head up, the girl was looking at her with worry.

"Yes, sorry, what??"

The woman laughed, Krystal let out a sigh.

"I said, me, Ilena, and Caleb are going to go for a walk-up in the mountains. Is that alright? I know you don't like me wandering too far, especially when it is late."

The girl asked as she looked at her mother, Mila nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, that's fine. You're 17 after all, not a scared little girl anymore. Go have fun with your friends okay? Please just keep in contact ."

Krystal nodded and gave her a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing her bag and her jacket, she took one last glance back at Mila and smiled.

"We're so on for that movie night later!"

The girl yelled as she shut the door and left the woman in silence, a silence that left her with a very bad feeling, but that's all it was, right?

**_Just a very bad feeling._ **

"I'm just an old worrywart, she's with her friends...she's going to be just fine. I am sure."

Mila forced that worrying thought off as she took another drink of her coffee and stared at Krystal's half-empty teacup. She'd had half a mind to turn on her phone tracker, but she wanted to trust her. 

"She's an adult now and adults do not need to report for every little thing, I'd probably be the same with Alyssa, had she been here too..."

The woman looked at the old photo hanging of a small black-haired child. It brought a small tear to her eyes, at least now. She could give the love that she never gave her daughter, to another less fortunate child. She knew that from where she was up in heaven, that Alyssa would be smiling at them.

"It's time that I finally forgive myself for what happened. I had to arrest that boy, but he got returned to his family after a year of being in juvenile court. He reformed himself, he was one of the good ones, that small boy. He didn't want to commit a crime, just circumstances were stacked against him..."

Mila stated as she looked through her old case files and that's when she spotted the name and it sent a chill down her spine. The name, the name that she had here...

"It **can't** be..."

She mouthed as she stared at the name.

"Liu...Woods..."

Mila couldn't believe her eyes, he couldn't be related to...Jeffrey Woods could he?? The woman picked up the phone and began to dial the number for her station. Even if this was not her case, it didn't stop her from dropping hints and tips when she could. However, when she called them up...

"Mila..."

A woman answered. Mila frowned, not again. It was the same thing each time she contacted them with new information regarding Woods...

"Look, I know this case means a lot to you, meant, a lot. But the head office has told you already... You are not in the case loop anymore."

The woman replied. Mila felt so enraged.

"Let it go, Mila....please, let this be the last time that you contact us considering this matter. Look after your daughter, enjoy your new life. Just let sleeping dogs LIE."

The phone was hung up and she sat there in silence.

"Damn pricks...I give 20 years on the force and then they just close it on me, I've given them multiple tips on this case and they've done NOTHING on it...lazy bastards..."

Mila cursed.

"Well, I'll just have to do my OWN snooping then..."

She spat as she turned her head to the computer and began to type in about Liu Woods and the incident leading up to his brother becoming a murderer.

"Hah, let sleeping dogs lie...I'll let this damn mutt lie when I shove a barrel into its face and blow it's brains out for killing multiple people and ruining families."

Mila cursed as she began to engross herself in endless amounts of work. This would take a while.

\--

Krystal on the other hand had met up with her friends Ilena and Caleb, they'd just finished getting some smoothies when Caleb revealed his master plan. The girls looked at one another.

"So, you've heard there's been a large number of murders right?"

He grinned, Ilena shoved his phone away.

"No, because unlike _you_. I have a life ."

The tall black girl snorted, Krystal joined her.

"Yea, besides. Why would you wanna go looking that sorta thing up? It's my birthday! Happy and rainbows today y'all!"

Caleb rolled his eyes and showed them an article. It was about a case that had happened not too far from where they were right now, in the mountains. So..that's why he'd wanted to go there.

"If you're thinking of spending the day at some creepy house where a supposed murder took place, then I am sorry but I'm out."

Ilena stated Caleb pleaded with her.

"Come on! I just wanna look before they close it all up, my dad is the head of police here. When can you ever say that something this exciting happens in this small town Ilena?!"

He argued, the girl sighed and looked at Krystal.

"You down for having your birthday in some creepy old forest house girl?"

She really wasn't sure about this, but it couldn't hurt just to scope it out and then leave. Krystal raised her hands in a surrender motion.

"Alright, you Michael Myers wannabe....let's go to your creepy ass house."

She said to Caleb and he jumped for joy. Never had she seen a guy so excited for an old creepy house exploration, but it made her smile. Who knows, this could get insanely interesting.

"Yea, we might even meet Jeff the killer ourselves."

Ilena snorted and that was when something hit Krystal like a knife...that name, sounded very familiar to her and she didn't know why.

"Pfft, I'll beat his punk ass to a pulp."

Caleb joked, she laughed with him but the name still bugged her endlessly...

**_Why do I recognize that name..._ **

Krystal pondered to herself as she slurped down the last of her milkshake and watched her two best friends argue over who could win in a fight against the killer, she decided not to think too hard on it. After all, it was a day to have fun and be merry.

**_Hah...dumb old Jeff, wouldn't beat me in a fight...hah...haha..._ **

\--

Once they'd finished their smoothies and paid, the trio began to make their way up and past the hills. That was where they laid eyes on the old house that sat atop the mountain range, it was locked off by chains and a large 'KEEP OUT' sign. Ilena stopped.

"Wait wait wait! It's not **_legal_ ** property?"

She said, Caleb groaned.

"It's been out of use for years and years, they just put that there so that kids don't go and mess the place up. Y'know, scare em."

He said as he raised one leg over the chain and looked at the other two, their bravado had clearly vanished. 

"We're just gonna go up, scope the place out and then we are gonna take some silly selfies and leave. It's Krystal's last day of being 17, soon she's gonna look for boring ass jobs and not have the time to mess around like this...So please, guys..for Krystal?"

Krystal did not like to be brought into this mess, but she had to appreciate his thought process in a sense, she supposed. Looking at Ilena, she took her hand and tugged her over. The girl sighed.

"If we die, I am coming to haunt both yo asses."

She griped as they made their way past the security lines and stepped over a small creek. Caleb got out his phone and grinned at them.

"Say, totally not **_dead_ ** meat!"

And flash went the camera. He looked at it and grinned, but then he focused on something up in the top window. It looked like a face, but when he looked back up ...It was gone. 

"Guys! I think I saw something!"

He said but the other two were already halfway up, Ilena turned to him and glared at him.

"Best not start that shit fool, we just agreed and now you wanna spook us, get your ass up here or I'll kick it."

She said as she turned back to Krystal and held on to her hand. Caleb just frowned as he began to make his way up to where the girls were at.

**_I definitely...seen ..something there..._ **

He griped to himself as he joined the two others up at the door of the house.

"So...."

Ilena started.

"Who's gonna take the leap?"

Krystal rolled her eyes as she grabbed both of the doors and tugged them open with a screech. She had the feeling, that once they set foot in here...

Nothing was ever going to be the same...


	4. First Encounters

Mila cast her eyes to her watch, it was now...4:50 pm. No call or text from Krystal since she'd left at 12 am...It wasn't like she was an amazing time keeper but, it wasn't like her not to at least keep in touch with her while she'd gone out.

  
"Maybe, I should shoot her a message.."

  
The woman mumbled, it would ease her mind if she just got even an 'I'm fine' reply. Grabbing her mobile, she spotted that she did indeed have a message. But not from Krystal, no it was an unidentified number. It read:

  
:)

  
That was it, just a smiley-faced emoji. Probably it's some stupid kid being a pain, but it was rather eery. Just a plain :) nothing else at all.

  
"Damn pranksters..."

  
Mila huffed as she moved to Krystal's number and sent a message.

  
"Hey, hope you're fine. Give me a message, what movie you wanna watch tonight?- Mila"

  
She closed the phone and then proceeded to go back to her case study for Jeffrey Woods, it turned out that the kid she'd sent to juvie was his little brother, Liu Woods. From the study, it had seemed that there'd been a miscommunication, and Liu was falsely sent to juvie when in fact it had been a boy named Randy Warren who'd instigated the issue. But no one believed Jeff when he told them that. 

  
"Maybe, he used that aggression and began a spree of murders...according to what I learned, Randy was the first person to die in that area and another 2 boys named Keith Lancaster and Troy Owens. Both found bound and gagged with a massive smile carved on them. Randy, however, had been burnt to cinders with very little to help identify them. Tragic, truly.."

  
Mila said sadly as she then spotted something interesting, it appeared...that there had been a mental institute that Jeff had been sent to for a short period of time. Maybe, she could get some more information off them. It was worth the try, even to find out just what made the 15-year-old lose his mind.

  
She dialed the number and waited on someone to answer her.

  
\--

  
Krystal and her two companions had made their way into the old and creepy looking house, the smell was horrendous inside of the hallway. It was like death, the house smelled of decomposition. Ilena felt the need to gag.

  
"God, it reeks in here. Caleb, no wonder you're freaking single if THIS is your idea of a fun time mate."

  
She hissed as she held her nose, Caleb had to admit that it'd been worse than he'd imagined. His dad told him that the place was being taken care of, it seemed that his old man had been a massive liar but that wasn't the worst part of this.

  
"Look over there!"

  
He said, pointing to a rather large stain on the wooden floor. It was blood. 

  
"Oh man, that's sick..."

  
Caleb said, getting his phone out but Krystal scolded him.

  
"Are you out of your mind, we can't take pictures like that! If we got caught, we'd be grounded for life man!"

  
She hissed, but he just looked at her.

  
"It's old though, not like it's a recent one. They've just not renovated it, relax Krystal. This is for my blog, after that, I'll remove the photo. I'm anonymous and they won't know who I am or you guys are."

  
He said as he took the photo, regardless of her protests. She glared at him.

"If you post ANY of me or Ilena, you'd better blur us out of it. I don't want anything to do with illegal trespassing."

  
She stated as she turned from him and went to look for Ilena, Caleb just huffed.

  
"I need more occult friends-"

  
He halted as he stared at something on the stairs, looking around, he walked over to it and knelt down. It was a small....panda?

  
"Huh...strange.."

  
The boy went to pick it up but as he did, he felt something hard collide with the back of his head and he passed out. From the shadows, another man approached his body and kicked it slightly.

  
"One down....."

  
He said, with a croaky voice.

  
"Two more piggies left..."

  
\--

Krystal and Ilena were in the kitchen and completely unaware of the fate that had just befallen their friend in the room before them, this was a rather large kitchen but it also did not seem to be...unused. No, the gas on the cooker had been recently turned on, Krystal looked at Ilena.

"It's probably just from people like us who thought that it'd be fun to come in here and mess around, that's all. Caleb even maybe did it to spook us out."

She tried to calm her best friend down but then thought about it. Caleb couldn't have done this, he'd been with them the whole time...did that mean, someone was in the house with them? That thought made the hair on her neck prick up, she took Ilena by the hand.

"Let's just go get that idiot, we've looked around. We can leave now and go back to mine, enjoy the rest of my birthday in-"

Krystal halted and Ilena wondered what it was. She'd just received a message from Mila, her heart eased a little as she went to reply to it. Ilena walked away from Krystal a tad, not wishing to be rude, and look at her friend's screen. She made her way to the living room and sat down, deciding to try and see if this old place had any tv signal at all. Surprise...It never. Krystal walked in not long after with a frown.

"No...phone signal here..like, I can't reply. But that message had been sent 2 hours ago and I just never seen it. What will I do?"

Mila must be worried sick about her, and she couldn't even call her back to let her know that everything was fine. Ilena tried to console her.

"Hey, let's just get out of here as you said, that damn idiot has probably chickened out and ran back to his place by now. When we see him, we'll kick his ass okay?"

She said as she patted the girl on the shoulder, nodding in agreement, both girls began to make their way towards the door and that was when the real horror struck them. Someone had locked them inside. 

"Okay Caleb, this ain't funny ...you can stop blocking the door now..."

No answer.

" _ **Caleb**_?!"

Ilena yelled as she began to kick the door, Krystal stopped her and pointed to what was holding the door. Chains. Steel chains decorated the front of the door and prevented it from being opened by anyone. Terror lit up on both of their faces, Ilena started to cry as she battered the door.

"CALEB I'M GOING TO KILL YOU !"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, the other girl was trying to remain calm for the both of them. She looked around and spotted something that lead down the hallway. It was Caleb's phone.

"Ilena, look...it's his phone..."

Both girls began to walk down towards the item and examined it. Fresh blood, coated the surface of it and this was enough to send Ilena into a frenzy of fear and paranoia. Krystal had tried to calm her down but the girl punched her in the face, screamed more, and then ran away down towards the other end of the hallway. Krystal sat there just stunned.

**_Why couldn't we have just gone to PizzaPalace..._ **

With a large sigh, the girl pushed herself up and grabbed the blood-covered mobile. She opened it and her eyes didn't know what they were looking at. It was a blurred image of a male, he had blood covering his hands and his hair covered his face. The caption read:

Hello, Piggy.

Krystal frowned as she closed the phone over, what sicko would make such a horrid prank and worse still, had Caleb been apart of it. If she'd discovered this was all some sick prank to scare both her and Ilena, she'd laugh and punch him in the face. But...she had the sick feeling that this wasn't a stupid prank. She took a breath and looked at the direction that Ilena had gone.

"I have to find her first, she's got anxiety issues...if they get too bad then she could suffer a severe attack. Hold on, Ilena."

The girl pressed onwards with the hope, that all this was just a stupid birthday prank...

Even though the better half knew...

This was real.


	5. Recognition

Ilena had ran far from the center hallway and had ended up in a large room full of what looked like...stuffed animals and mannequins. She slumped down and began to shudder, just why was this happening?! What made Caleb want to come to this damned house, she wished it would burn to the ground.

  
"I hate this!"

  
She sniffed as she hugged her legs, but she didn't have time to rest for long. She heard footsteps following her, the paranoia in her head had sent her into fight or flight mode. Ilena hid behind a large bear and listened to the sound of what sounded like whistling. Was it Krystal? 

  
No... No, she couldn't whistle. Maybe, Caleb? But all that blood...he could be dying, somewhere in this house .. all alone and bleeding. It was driving her insane.

  
Then...it was silent. Nothing but the hum of her own breath could be heard until someone had said.

  
"Piggy?"

  
Ilena held her breath and tried to stay perfectly still. Whoever this person was, she sensed that they didn't have her best intentions at heart. They wanted to hurt her, they were probably the one that harmed Caleb.

  
"Won't you come out, piggy?"

  
The voice almost taunted her. In a sickly sweet tone, he was mocking her but she would not make any noise. Grunting, the male brought out an item and raised it high. It was a knife, a bloodied knife that dripped crimson.

  
"One piggy tried to fight...but that piggy...lost his plight..."

  
He mocked as he laughed, Ilena felt like she could be sick. She had to think of a way to get this guy away and then she realized...that she could push the bear over him and run, try to find Krystal.

  
Taking a breath, she pushed with all her might until the bear fell over and a large curse came from below. Ilena jumped out and didn't even dare to look behind her, she just wanted to run and get away from him. However, life just wasn't that easy, and just as she'd made her way out of the room...she felt a sharp, warm pain envelop her ankle.

  
A knife lay embedded in it. Ilena looked at the back room and saw the man struggling to push the large bear statue off of himself. She began to pull her body across the room and screamed for Krystal. Blood seeped out of her open wound.

  
"KRYSTAL!! HELP ME! HELP!"

  
Ilena yelled out and the man halted as his hearing perked up.

  
What did she just...

  
The name that bitch just said, he'd known that name but why.. why did he, it angered him and he wanted answers but then, he saw the other girl running towards her friend, and his body just halted. 

  
Why do I feel as though...I know her...

  
He watched as the other blond-haired female looked him in the eyes and then she too froze in her tracks...the white make-up, the black eyes...the hair...

  
"Mister...Panda..."

  
She mouthed, horror painting her face the sight of a person that she'd long thought was part of her imagination. Putting this aside, she grabbed the knife. The man frowned at her actions, what was she doing?!

"Go to hell, you damned monster."

Krystal spat as she threw the knife, stabbing it into the left of his face. He screamed out in sheer agony as he grasped at the knife, trying to pull it out. Krystal used this time to grab her friend and bolt away from him, Ilena was completely confused as she looked at her friend.

"Krystal...what the ..who was that??"

Ilena asked, but got just one answer.

"Someone I thought I knew...it's not him, let's go!"

Krystal said as she pulled her friend upstairs and into a nearby room, they used a broom to lock it and sat behind the door. Both girls hugged the other. Ilena laughed bitterly.

"Well, happy birthday girl...if we live through this....let's never watch anything horror ever again.."

She said and the other nodded.

"Deal..."


	6. The Bogeyman

Ilena and Krystal both sat there, listening for the sound of footsteps that would indicate that the man who'd attacked Ilena had followed them, they heard nothing. 

  
Krystal let out a small breath and looked at her friend's wound. It was bleeding badly, she gripped her sleeve in her teeth and ripped into it.

  
"What are you doing?! Mila gave you that shirt!"

  
Ilena gasped as she watched her friend begin to tie it around her ankle and tighten it, which made her yelp in pain. 

  
"She'd be happier to know it helped you live! Now come on, we have to look for something that we can use to attack him. I doubt we are going to get out of this with peace, Ilena."

  
The girl stated as she pushed herself up, she tried to pull Ilena up but it seemed her ankle was causing her too much pain, so she had to sit her on the couch. 

  
This room had seemed to be a guest room, there was a bed, a closet, and an armorer. Not an overly large room too, if he'd gotten in here...there wouldn't be much room to hide.

\  
"Hay, Krystal?"

  
Ilena asked as the girl looked around and under the bed, hoping to find even a screwdriver. Just something they could use to defend themselves, and hopefully they could find Caleb as well...alive and well. The blood could've been from the killer, Caleb maybe put up a fight.

  
"Hmm, what is it?"

  
She replied, halting her search.

  
"You called him...Mister Panda... Do you know him?"

  
Ilena asked, it was rather odd to just up and call a deranged mad man by such a cute and friendly name. Krystal walked over to her and responded.

  
"No. Just...he bore resemblance to a person, I'd thought I knew as a child. He wore black eye shadow under his eyes all the time. It made him look like a panda, so I often called him as such, I never really knew his name. Mostly as I had convinced myself, he was not real. I met him as a 10 year old and he said that he and I were 'best of friends.' That best friends don't lie to each other and all that drabble. I honest to God believed he wasn't real."

  
She replied to her friend, getting a tad bit emotional. How, how could she not remember him? Why had her memory covered him up entirely? 

  
It was so bizarre, but their thought process was cut short, the sound of steps startled them. Ilena felt her breathing hitch, she didn't want to die. She had so much else to do in her life, 18 was too young to die at. Especially from an insane killer.

  
" **Ilena, under the bed.** "

  
Krystal hissed as she rushed over to her friend who cowered on the couch, she grabbed her hand and tried her best to push her under and then followed after her. Covering her mouth. The sound of the door crashing open, almost made them both scream. 

  
"Okay, you little bitch...that was a good hit you got on me."

  
The man spat as he walked into the room, looking around for them.

  
"But just you wait...until I get my hit on you...I **_guarantee_ **that you're not gonna be so **cocky**."

  
He jeered, Krystal didn't let it phase her. She had to remain calm for her friend beside her, any panic that she resonated, bounced on to her . It had also brought her back to a memory of when she was little and scared of monsters, in her infantile mind it always told her that 'If you're hidden and really really quiet. Then the monster can't get you' Even to adulthood, she always hid behind her covers when she'd felt scared.

  
She kept a close eye on the man's feet, watching where they went and also checking if there could be an opening for her to grab him and make him smack his head off the table. But for the moment, she was on the observing side. Ilena was softly crying from the terror that she'd felt. Krystal felt sorry for her. 

  
"You can hide as long as you like, even if you get to the door it's bolted. I ensured that, a shame for your other friend. He just had to be so curious, now...he's one of my little pets."

  
Hearing this sent a shiver down Krystal's spine. What had he meant by that? His little pet? She focused on where he stood and noticed that he was placing something down on the table, just what was this maniac planning. The two feet turned until they were facing the direction of the bed.

"If you really wanna help him, then...I have a proposal."

  
The two girls listened.

  
"There is one key, and _3_ of you. If you truly want to save him, then one of you will need to replace him. I like having a living pet, you see and it's no fun when they die easy. So..that's the deal. Your life, for his. The choice is yours."

  
He taunted as he left the room. Krystal waited for a long time until she let a breath out. Ilena pushed herself out first and looked at her friend.

  
"What can we do? You heard him, if we want Caleb...one of us will have to.."

  
The thought made her want to be sick, but Krystal wasn't buying it.

  
"What's to say that he's not killed him already, and just luring us out to kill all of us at the once?! I don't buy it, not at all."

  
This guy seemed to be one for cat and mouse games, and for him just to be like 'okay I'll let you go if you do as I say' Didn't sit right with her. It felt too easy. She looked at Ilena.

  
"I say we make our way to the attic, even if it's to hide there. I may get a signal and call for help. I will not let us die."

  
She stated to her, but it seemed that Ilena had already started to let the man's words get to her head. Krystal placed her hands on her shoulders.

  
"Ilena, we are not going to die. We are going to get out and have fun and live to be arguing old farts that die together! Caleb too! Now get a grip!"

  
Krystal said with a commanding tone, Ilena seemed to snap out of it as she nodded.

  
"O-Okay.."

  
The two girls exited the room together and began to make their way to the attic, but that's when they heard it. The sound of screaming, Ilena recognized it.

  
"That's..THAT'S CALEB!"

  
She yelled as she broke free of Krystal's grasp, but she ran after her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to the ground. Ilena cursed and scratched at her. Krystal screamed.

  
"HE'S **FUCKING** WITH US! CALEB IS _**DEAD**_!"

  
Ilena looked at her, anger in her eyes.

  
"How can you say that... How could you give up on him..!"

  
Krystal was crying.

  
" _ **BECAUSE WHY WOULD HE LET HIM LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO CHASE US, HE'S DEAD AND HE'S USING THAT TO TRICK US!"**_

  
Ilena slapped her in the face and her grip loosened.

  
"You're **lying**...YOU'RE A **LIAR** KRYSTAL!"

  
She cried as she ran towards the basement, where the screaming took place. Krystal was just stunned to the spot, trying to get her head back in place.

  
_**LIAR** _

  
She had heard that before..but she just couldn't remember where ...

  
_**I'm sorry Ilena, I'm so so sorry...** _

  
The girl wiped the tears from her eyes as she pushed herself up and she too made her way to the basement. One way or another, she was about to come face to face...

  
With the bogeyman...


	7. Showtime

Caleb had just recovered from the last round of torment when the man had brought something else out, he pleaded and begged him to make it stop. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, the man had sawed them off. But at the same time, he could still feel as though they were there.

  
"Aw, come on mate. Don't get **_legless_ **on me now. We've just begun."

  
He grinned at him, as he brought up the knife. Caleb began to sob and beg once more, the man grumbled.

  
"Ugh, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

  
Jeff sneered as he stabbed him in the arm, Caleb screamed even louder. That was better, the sound of screaming and crying was much more musical than the whiny begging for his life. He ripped the knife out of his arm, drawing more blood. It landed in a bucket.

  
"See, what a good pet you're being, helping me collect more paint."

  
Caleb felt as though he could vomit right now, from the pain and from the torment that this whackjob had inflicted on him. Just when was it going to end?! He felt himself be slapped and this made him look at the other male.

  
"What did I just say."

  
The boy squirmed as the man shoved his face right into his. Caleb sobbed louder again and shook his head. He hadn't been listening to what Jeff was telling him, the killer tutted.

"Oh well, seems old age is making you rather...senile..."

  
Without a warning, Jeff slammed his knife into the boy's ear. Caleb screamed out in agony as he felt his eardrum burst in his right ear. Blood gushed from his ear as he cried.

  
"I would say sorry, but I can't _**ear** _ya, sonny."

  
Jeff laughed loudly as he walked away from him and then grabbed a towel with roasting water, the man shoved it into his wounded opening. Caleb was frothing at the mouth now and fell over. This made Jeff frown.

  
"Don't tell me, that's all you've got in you."

  
He growled as he kicked the boy and he cowered, this made Jeff smirk.

  
"Got a bit more in you I see, that's more like it."

  
Jeff was just dragging him up to the meat hook when he spotted the other girl running on his camera. Seems all the piggies were coming to the slaughter. That meant, that other bitch too that stabbed him in the face, oh, oh how much he was looking forward to making her suffer.

  
"It's making me so ...so.."

  
He growled as he slammed the boy onto the meat hook, causing blood to spill down onto him and this, in turn, got him even angrier.

  
"You fucking idiot! You spilled your filthy blood on me!"

  
Jeff roared as he bashed the boy's head against the wall, a sickening crack could be heard and the boys head slumped down. Jeff wiped the blood off of him and onto the now hanging corpse, just brilliant. 

  
The male made his way behind the door to hide in surprise for the other two piggies to come and play, he watched as the taller black girl ran in and screamed at the sight of her now dead friend. Jeff jumped out and pulled her to him, placing a finger to his lips as he pointed to the camera that showed Krystal on her way. Ilena began to cry and struggle in his grip.

  
"If you scream, I'll kill her. **Slow** and **_painful_**."

  
He whispered into her ear, it made her breathing hitch and she shut up. Jeff began to softly pet her on the head.

  
"Good girl, good girl..."

  
He shushed her as they waited on the other girl to come into the room. Krystal looked around cautiously and then spotted Caleb. She gasped and ran over to him, placing a hand to his face and crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

  
She said through her fingers. It was then that she heard the noise from behind her, but it was too late. A pipe hit her in the face and she was out cold, before she passed out she'd heard.

  
"Told ya, my hit would knock that **cocky** attitude right outta ya..."

  
\--

  
When she'd come too, she noticed that she was now naked beside her bra and her underwear. Also, she spotted Ilena had been given the same treatment. Just what the fuck was happening?!

  
Her wrists were bound and so were her legs, she could not move a muscle. The only body part that could move was her neck, looking around, she tried to spot a means of escape. But instead, she came face to face with the head of Caleb, it had been skewered on a stick. Krystal screamed loudly.

  
"Ah, I see you're leagues ahead of your friends."

  
Jeff said as he walked out with his knife in hand, Krystal on instinct began to struggle and cuss him out. This made him angry and he walked to Ilena, the girl froze.

  
"Ah ah ah...Bad bitch..."

  
The man dug his knife into Ilena's stomach, Krystal cried out in protest.

  
"Here are the rules of our little....game, you talk without command, she dies. You cuss me out, she dies...You say anything I don't like. She. Dies. Get it, bitch?"

  
Krystal nodded her head repeatedly, Jeff took the blade away.

  
"Good, cuz...now..."

He looked at her like a madman.

  
"The _**show** _can go on~"

  
\--

  
Mila was not happy at all right now, it was 8 pm and still no word from Krystal at all. Come to think of it, where did she say that she'd gone? Somewhere in the mountains was it?

  
"I'm giving her till 10 pm. Then, I am going to go look for her, adult or not ...worrying her mother like this. Was not on."

  
The woman began to get her coat on when she received another message from that same unknown number. It read: One dead piggy.

  
Then the image of a dead boy, come to think of it...that looked like...

  
"Oh my god."

  
Mila held her hand over her mouth as she recognized it, that was Krystal's friend Caleb. Who on earth was this and how did they get her number?! Was this Caleb's friend playing a trick on her?! It wasn't funny.

  
The woman sent a reply to the number.

  
"Caleb Jones! This is far from a joke, now tell me where you and the girls are! Or you're in massive trouble!"

  
She sent the text and waited for a reply. If this came back as anything suspicious, she'd be calling the police. Kids or not, sometimes enough was enough. A reply came through that shocked her to the bone.

  
" **Caleb is dead**."


	8. 3 Little Piggies

Jeff looked around the room at his captive audience. It filled him with a sense of sinful awe that he’d now have 2 dollies to play with… For the moment at least. Soon, there will be 3 piggies here. That is if the text he’d sent had gone through.

Still though, something was really, really…irritating him right now. The blond girl over there did not seem to be as scared of him as her companion was. Why was that? did she not even realize who he was? What he could do to her? Or perhaps…did she need a demonstration of it. Maybe, that is what he would do if this attitude continued.

But right now, he had more things in mind for them and he’d hoped that one of them would be able to withstand it, because he was far from over. It’s that girl’s birthday, he overheard….

**_Why not give her something to die for?_ **

“So, my lovely little dollies…”

He started, catching both girls’ attention.

“I want to play a game…And when it’s done...”

Jeff felt his stomach tingle with excitement.

“One of you will die.”

\--

Krystal felt her insides go cold. What was he on about, one of them would die at the end of this?? She knew he looked it, but surely this maniac didn’t consider himself as Jigsaw. Right? She looked over at Ileya, the poor girl was hyperventilating. This made her angry, Ilena had asthma, and if her stress got so bad then ….

“Hey!”

The girl shouted at the male, she knew this could be dangerous but she had to try for her best friend. Jeff looked at her with an annoyed expression. It’s rude to answer without being spoken to.

“Since you so desperately need my attention, what?”

He said with a smug tone in his voice. Krystal wanted to punch his face.

“She has asthma. If you keep pushing her, she will suffer an attack.”

Krystal barked at him, her voice reminded him of a very annoying dog. That would be her name from now on. Bitch.

“Oh, really I had no idea…”

Jeff mocked with fake sorrow in his voice, this riled Krystal up and she tried to lunge at him. Her restraints stopped her though and jerked her back down. Jeff walked over to Ilena.

“You know what you do with a sick animal?”

He snickered at her face as his hand gripped the girl's throat. Krystal began to cry and scream at the sight.

“You put it out its misery.”

The man put the knife to her neck and jabbed it in there, but he did not remove it. No use in killing her out right after all. No, he wanted to prolong the pain as long as possible. Krystal was frothing at the mouth now and hurling abuse at him.

“Now, now… she’s not dead. Not yet. But, come on, if she can’t even have the liberty to breathe properly. Why let her breathe at all. Rather stupid if you ask me, it’s like-“

He was cut off by Krystal spitting on him. The man wiped the spit off of his face and lost his gleeful attitude. This bitch, she has the nerve to speak back, the nerve to retaliate…even in the face of her friend dying. Well, he’d knock that bravado out of her by the end of this. That he swore.

“You know, the more you mouth off to me. The worse it is for her, I don’t need to harm you bitch. No, I find it’s easier to kill something a person loves. That hurts 100 times more. So…I guess you don’t care about her after all.”

The man gave a fake sad sigh as he made his way to Ileya and place a hand on the blade. Krystal lost her bravado and shouted.

“N-No! DON’T I’ll behave, I’ll be quiet just don’t harm her please!!!”

Jeff listened to her begging and it made him want to vomit, but at least she was acting more to how he wanted her to. He removed his hand from the blade and smiled at her.

“Good girl”

\--

Mila followed the GPS tracker and laid her eyes on the house, this wasn’t supposed to be accessible to the public … She’d need to have a chat with Caleb’s father after this. Pushing past the yellow labels, she jumped the small ditch. How could Krystal do this and not even tell her about it, given she is a legal adult now? But, with everything she’d been through, how could she not have sensed the danger from it.

“Well, when I get my hands on that girl, she’s not leaving the house until she’s 25! That and she will be forever monitored.”

The woman frowned as she made her way up past the gate and set food in the garden of the abandoned house. Unbeknownst to her, she had two eyes peering down at her. Jeff grinned wildly as he brought out a phone and began to text.

Krystal took this time to try and edge her way over bit by bit to the table that held a screwdriver. Any means of defense was going to benefit her at this point. Even if it was a quick stab to his groin, that would give her all the satisfaction that she’d desire. Upon hearing his footsteps, she quickly edged her way back.

“And there- Hey…what’s with the sweat…”

Jeff stated with a hint of cynicism. Krystal did not utter a word; she was trying her best to not let the fact known that she had a screwdriver behind her back. As much as she mocked him, he was not a stupid idiot. He got right in her face.

“You aren’t lying…are ya? I hate...liars and they are the best victims to kill…by slitting their vocals.”

Jeff stated, trying to get an ounce of fear from her but, he got none. The male huffed.

“You aren’t any fun…”

He turned his back to her, and she let out a massive breath of relief. Now, just how could she stab him? He had to be in her direct line of sight and preferably, not be facing her long enough for her to cut her arms free. She watched as he made his way over to Ileya, who was not moving much right now. She was running out of time.

“I should just put her out of her misery, and you call me a sick bastard. The girl is bleeding dry and you insist on me not removing the blade? Would hate to get on your bad side.”

Jeff mocked as he poked Ilena’s cheek. Krystal just focused on etching away at her restraints on her wrists. Her thoughts consisting of stabbing him in the jugular.

**_Just you keep joking asshole. You’ll get yours soon, you sick demented fuck._ **

Krystal said to herself but then, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes tracked to the large screen and no….

Jeff spotted the screen and then the girl's face.

“All 3 piggies are here to play…”


	9. Piggy Pie Picnic

Krystal just stared for the longest time in utter disbelief. Why, why was Mila here?! How did she even know where they were, unless... Unless that maniac had planned it all. But why? Why would he put so much effort into messing with all of them, what was his motives?

"Oii, bitch. It's rude to ignore your host!"

Jeff taunted, catching her attention. Damn this man, damn him to hell is what Krystal thought. What was his issue, surely out of all the victims he'd accumulated, they were not the most unique ones to the point of pushing this on for so long? It made no sense at all. 

"Seems that all the piggies are here to play, and I love nothing more than a good piggy pie."

He snickered as he walked to the now, half-dead Ilena. Krystal felt like screaming.

"Now, we are gonna play the game. It is Jeff says. If you fail, then I'll remove a part of her body."

Jeff stated as he stared at the girl, if this did not get a reaction out of her....then he'd move on to the next piggy. If that still did not work, then he'd just kill her outright. It's rather boring when a victim won't give a reaction to his taunting. More boring than mute or blind victims.

"Y-You can't seriously expect me to obey this! Take it out on me, hurt me but please just leave Ileya and Mila alone! Do as you wish with me please!"

The woman begged, trying to appeal to whatever humanity that she could inside of him, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Jeff felt revolted by her actions. It always sickened him when people would try and make themselves out to be a good person when in the end, they were just the same.

"Oh, I do expect it. No, I demand it. Do you think that she'd do the same if she was in your shoes?!"

He shouted at her and she shouted back.

"I DON'T CARE! SHE'S THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE! I CAN'T LOSE HER!"

At those words, something...snapped inside of him. Something, primal and deadly. Jeff gripped the knife and sneered.

"You've always been...a shitty liar."

He spat as he ripped the knife out of Ilena's neck. Then he plunged it back in again, back and forth. Several times. Krystal stared at him in horror as he looked her in the eyes...then painted his eyes with red patches. The woman felt her stomach go cold with dread and horror. Now.. now she remembered him and remembered who he was.

"...Mr...Panda..."

She mouthed out.

\--


	10. Remembrance

Jeff stared at the girl with utter glee, finally, she remembered who he was. It was infuriating that she'd forgotten about her best friend, and she even said that the other bitch was her only companion. How utterly insulting, after all of what he'd done for her. It enraged him greatly, so perhaps he overreacted a tad. 

"Heh, took you long enough to remember me...Funny, you always told me that you'd never forget me. Guess you're nothing but a filthy liar in the end as well, just like everybody else."

The man lifted his blade and flicked the blood of her fallen friend in her face. Krystal was screaming in hysterics now, she didn't want this to happen, why didn't they just go to the damned pizza place. Oh god, why did they have to come here? It was like a sick twist of horrid fate. Jeff knelt before her, his blood-soaked face looking even more joyful. He grabbed the girls face and made her stare him in the eyes, she tried her damnedest not to do so. He sneered.

"You took something from me, all those years ago bitch, and tonight, I am going to show you just how painful it feels to be stabbed by someone you once loved. I loved you, I loved you like the best friend I never had, and you just took that love and smashed me in the face with it. So, best get comfortable. The show is only just starting."

The killer released her face and pulled out his mobile, he dialed a number and walked back to Krystal. Placing the knife at her throat, he looked her in the eye.

"You're going to answer this call, you're going to tell that whore where you are and tell her that you're alone. If you don't. I will go and gut her like a pig. Right this moment. Am I understood?"

He sneered quietly as he held the phone to her ear.

"No crying either."

He stated as the line went on. Jeff heard the voice of the one who wrecked his life, took his brother from him, and spiraled his life into what it'd become: Officer Yolkavich.

\--

Krystal did her best not to evoke fear in her voice as she spoke to Mila.

"Krystal? Krystal where are you?! Are you alright??"

Came the sound of her guardian's panic-stricken voice. It broke her heart to hear her so broken and disheveled. She took a moment and then she answered.

"Yes, I am fine..I-I am in the basement. I have fallen and-"

The girl felt a sharp pain as the man lightly jabbed the knife in her neck, his gaze never leaving her.

'Wrap it up bitch.'

He mouthed to her and she shivered.

"I hurt my ankle. I can't move, please come down here and help me. Please hurry."

Jeff shut the phone off and lightly pat the girl on her hair.

"Heh, quite the actress ain't you."

Krystal just glared at him with malice. Never in her life had she felt such anger for a person as much as she had the man before her right now, and now, she had put her beloved mother in harms way. Just what had she done? Mila did not deserve this. No one deserved this.

"Well, the last piggy is on her way..We are about to have a full piggy pie."

The male snickered as he grabbed Krystal by her neck and forced her to stare at the security screens. Mila was making her way to the basement, she looked scared and nervous. It was making Krystal sick, just what did this man want with Mila. She could understand what he'd gain from hurting her as she broke his trust, but what did Mila do to him??

Jeff forced the girl into the closet and it brought back horrible memories of that night when her family had been slaughtered. Then something horrible occurred to her, something that made her stare at Jeff in terror and disgust. 

"What did you DO?!"

She screamed as he looked at her through the slit in the door.

"What I promised you."

He said and then slammed the door shut, ignoring the girl's cries from within.

"I never, ever break my promises."

\--

Mila had managed to make her way to the front of the basement. A horrid stench hit her nostrils as she approached the door, it was the smell of death and decay. She had not smelt this sort of smell since that night when she had rescued Krystal. It was terrible. Steeling forth her courage, she kicked open the door and covered her mouth. There was the mutilated body of Caleb. Mila felt tears run down her cheeks, that poor boy. Just what monster could have done this?! 

"You coward! Show your face! Killing an innocent child! How do you sleep at night!?"

The officer spat as she raised her gun and continued to walk forwards, she kept her guard up until she spotted a familiar bracelet and her insides turned to ice. Mila rushed forward and grabbed the small bracelet, it belonged to Krystals' friend Ilena. Her blood boiled.

"Just how much blood are you willing to spill for your twisted needs?!"

She screamed out but received no answer from her would-be kidnapper. Just where was this man and what did he want, why these kids, and more important...did he have Krystal? Was she being forced to comply with his demands? It made her so incredibly angry. Taking out her phone, she tried calling Krystal again but received no response. 

"I promise, I will find you, Krystal..."

The woman whispered to herself as she continued on her way to the middle section of the basement. She had no idea as to what she'd walk into through those doors.


	11. Que Cera, Cera

Krystal felt her fists become bloodied as she bashed on the wardrobe. So desperately she'd wanted this to be a nightmare, but she knew herself that it wasn't. But why did things have to turn out like this? She lost her best friends, her freedom, and her happiness all in one day. Her birthday nonetheless, what a truly awful reminder.

"I'll get out of here, and I will smash that damned smile off his crooked face."

She sneered as she continued to punch the wood, her skin splintering in the process. But at this moment, she was driven by pure rage and adrenaline.

\--

Jeff made his way past his carnage, he did wonder how that bitch would feel upon seeing his face again. Would she feel any pang of regret for the actions that she'd done to him and his family? Would she apologize to him for causing him to lose control after his ordeal? Not that he'd truly cared to be fair, bitch was still going to die. Whether she had apologized or not, that much was true. He had long since fantasized about her death, how long it would be, and how much blood he had wanted her to shed. It gave him a small pleasure-like thrill.

"Come on, Jeff, keep it together here. Once you knock her out, then you can start having fun. Plus, what better revenge than to do it in front of her beloved charge. After all, she wrecked my life. Only fair I wreck hers and that treacherous leech of a so-called friend."

He said with nothing but venom. It still stung him, how could she just up and forget that he'd existed?! After all the bullies that he'd disposed of, even kept his promise of taking her to a place where she didn't have to listen to others and they could live in bliss. But what does she do? She calls the police, causing him to lock her in the closet. He originally was just going to take her, but then the damned family got involved. First, the father, throwing a punch at him and hitting him square in the jaw. Then that damned brother of hers, running to open the front door and finally, that damned mother of hers. Smashing a wine glass over his head. 

Everything just came to a clash and before he'd registered it, he was smashing the father's face into the wall. The rest was a rather messed up blur of reds and blacks. It wasn't like the normal black-out period that he had endured, no this felt a lot more...powerful, as though he could not stop until they all painted the walls with their blood. The feeling was that strong.

"I have one more piggy to add to this piggy pie, and then...then I can start on making that leech pay for all the hurt that she'd made me endure in the 7 years that I was led to believe that she'd been abducted. I will make her feel what I did, or she'll be begging for death."

He paused for a moment.

"Something, that I will not allow. She will suffer until I decide that she's paid the price."

Jeff said as he listened for the sound of the cop, her voice caught his ear and he gripped his blade tightly.

"Time to settle this, once and for all."

\--

Mila had just turned the corner when she caught a glimpse of white. The officer gripped her gun and grit her teeth.

"HALT YOU COWARD!"

The woman screamed, to her surprise, the individual did as she said. He kept his back turned.

"TURN, SLOWLy, NOW!"

Mila kept her gun on the back of his head and watched as her suspect came to face her, it was a face that she never expected to see again and one that filled her with immense dread and a feeling of damp coldness. 

"No, it can't be...Jeffery Woods?"

She said softly, upon hearing his name come from her lips. It made him want to cut out her tongue. He raised his hands in the air and dropped his gun, grinning.

"Ya got me, copper. What's my plea deal? 10 years? 20? Maybe less if I admit to killing those brats and torturing that other gal locked up. Ya know, if I die..."

He shot her a look.

"You ain't ever gonna find her alive."

Jeff knew this would stab her where it hurt, the look of pain as his words twisted into her, it was priceless.

"You're lying. You don't even know where she is I bet! You just want to torment me!"

Mila shouted as she made her way to him, the gun never leaving his head. Jeff just stood there and then nodded to his pocket, as if to tell her to look at it, she frowned.

"Don't believe me, look on the phone. All the evidence that you'll need is on that sim card. What do I know, I'm nothing but a filthy killer. Right?"

He stated, keeping his eyes on her. Unbeknownst to her, he had a hidden knife in his hood. Soon as she lost her guard, she's being butted with the knife handle. Jeff watched as she reached for the phone and grabbed it. She opened it and looked at him.

"Passcode. Now."

Mila snapped at him, he pouted.

"Magic word?"

This man was truly trying to piss her off, she growled and placed the gun into his head.

" NOW!"

Mila screeched at him, he lost his happy demeanor. He hated when people, especially women, tried to think they were better than he was. Gritting his teeth, he replied.

"Alcove"

Hearing those words, sent millions of chills down her spine, she looked him in the eyes. He did not just say that.

"That name, how did you know that name?!"

The woman sneered with an edge in her voice, and what he said next broke her .

"How could I ? after all... she was my favorite victim. Little Krysta Alcove"

Something in Mila's mind snapped and before she knew it, she was pulling the trigger.

\--

From where Krystal was, she heard the gunshot and froze solid.

"Mi...la...."

The girl slumped down and felt tears roll down her face.

"MIIILLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"


	12. Smoke and Mirrors

When Jeff had opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that he was not dead. No..instead, the stupid bitch had shot herself. Was it because he baited her? Tricked her into thinking that other girl was dead, that made little to no sense. She'd just end her own life, over that?

"Well...saves me any hassle, I suppose. But, now what? I guess I can have fun, mess with that other bitch back there. In fact...this is better, I can mess with her more now. Make her think that bitch died because of her. Heh, I am a genius." 

Jeff grinned as he went to grab the woman, but to his surprise, even after trying to blow her brains out. She was still somehow clinging to her life, her lips dribbled with blood and viscera. In this state, she was almost pitiable, almost. The man knelt to her and picked up her chin, he tilted her head from left to right and let it go.

"Well, bitch. Time to reunite you with your charge. Oh, I didn't tell you? She ain't dead."

If she could, Mila would have screamed. She fell for his bait, she was actually made to believe that Krystal had died. From her one working socket, a single tear dropped to the floor. It angered her how easily manipulated she'd let herself become. Mila had promised to protect Krystal, a promise now, that seemed would never be kept.

"W-wrhyy..."

She slurred out, Jeff hoisted her up and thought for a moment.

"Because I have a score to settle, and you two just seem to be in the wrong place, at the right time."

\--

From her spot in the closet, she'd long lost the feeling in both her knuckles. They bled and had blistered from the force of her pummeling, she hadn't even managed to break through the slightest of wood. She was no Uma Thurman, that was certain. She'd remembered those days from her youth when she and Mila would watch action movies until they fell asleep. Oh, what she'd give to go back to those days. The girl was just about to try her hand and pummeling the wood again when she heard the sound of footsteps. Krystal backed to the farthest end of the wardrobe. 

Jeff thrust the doors open and frowned at the amount of blood on the wood and dripping from her hands. He grabbed her and growled, examining her face. She hadn't seemed to damage that. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing ?! Are you a moron?!"

He yelled at her, dragging her out by her hair. She fell onto her hands and screeched as the cuts opened up, Jeff just ignored her. She did that to herself, it wasn't his fault she'd been a dumbass and tried to pull a damned Kill Bill move on the wardrobe. This wasn't a fantasy world they lived in, there were no do overs. The man once again, grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her towards the lump on the floor. Krystal felt her heart clench.

"MILA!!"

She screamed out as she clambered over to the body. There were no signs of movement from her, nothing at all. Krystal looked at Jeff with the utmost anger and disgust.

"FIX HER!"

Krystal screamed at him, he just shrugged.

"Ey, I did not do this. She shot herself."

Those words cut through her like a knife, no he was a liar, a sick and manipulative liar. The man crouched down and watched the girl as she tried to formulate her next words. He could just put an end to that police whore and be done with it, but no, he wanted to see the pain in that other bitches eyes as she succumbed to the despair. Just like he had to do when he watched his brother be taken from him.

"Why, why would she?!"

The girl sobbed out as she watched Mila gasping for air. This was sick, she was suffering. It was not fair to her, to her wonderful mother that never gave up on her. The man slipped her the blade and she stared at him wide-eyed. She shoved the blade away.

"She's bleeding out you moron. Bitch will be dead soon so best just put her out of her misery. It's the humane thing to do."

Jeff said to her, sliding the blade back.

"Humane, hah...that's fucking rich, coming from you."

The girl spat at him, hitting him in the face. Jeff wiped it away and before she could blink, her hand was gripping the knife. Krystal protested to the act, but it was too late. Jeff forcefully stabbed the knife into Mila's chest. Blood spurted out and right onto Krystal's face. The woman pulled away and proceeded to throw up on the floor. Jeff grunted in disgust as he flicked blood at her.

"Had to be done, dumbass. Would you allow an animal to live in pain? No, same was to her."

He said as he stood up and dusted his jeans. Krystal just clung to the now, dead body of Mila and cried into her chest. She so badly just wanted to hear her heartbeat and for her to wrap her arms around her once more. It was surreal how things were occurring. Was this even real? Had she bashed her head and this was all a terrible illusion? The feeling of her being dragged off the body said other wise. Her body was hoisted over the man's shoulder as they walked from the body. 

"MILA! MILA! LET ME GO! MILA!"

Krystal screamed out as she battered the man's back, trying to struggle free. Jeff just did what he did best, ignored her whining voice, and continued to walk out of the room through a secret door. As soon as he reached the outside, he looked to Krystal, not revealing the small cloth in his hand.

"Now, bitch..."

He said softly.

"Just...go to sleep"

Before Krystal could even react to her surroundings, her mouth and nose were covered by the cloth and she felt her vision blur into darkness. The last sight that her eyes witnessed, was Jeff throwing the alcohol rag at the house, and then nothing.

\--

Jeff sat with the now, unconscious body of Krystal and watched as the fire and smoke took over the old house. He'd ensured no evidence had been left, hence the use of the black gloves that he wore. He didn't care if the bodies had been discovered. Just more numbers for his growing lineage. But now, the question fell on that other girl. She couldn't be released, she'd seen far too much..and also, she did not seem sorry whatsoever. This did not sit right with him at all.

"Hmm...I could just keep her as a torture pet. I have not had a human guinea pig in quite a long time....plus, this one is different. She's personal. Yes, I think that's a plan."

For the moment, he just allowed himself to relax to the image and sounds of the flames, he could work on the next part when that came.


	13. First Night - Punishment

When Krystal had come too, she'd noticed that she was back in her bed again. It really had been a terrible dream after all. Jumping out of her bed, she rushed down the stairs and spotted all of her friends and her adoptive family gathered around the cake. Krystal felt herself becoming teary-eyed at the sight. However...something began to look rather off to her. The more she looked around, the more misplaced things began to seem.

"...Guys?"

She called out as she walked over to Caleb, he was smiling. Smiling rather too much in a sense, in fact, to her horror and terror. His face began to melt and morph into a disfigured lump of flesh, Krystal backed off and screamed in terror as she watched her family melt into a horrific mess. Their bodies began to contort as flesh and organs spilled from their confinements. She felt a hand on her shoulder and found herself being spun round to face that horrid smile.

"Happy birthday, bitch"

Krystal screamed 

\--

The girl bolted up and found herself vomiting on the floor. So, the event that had occurred really had occurred it seemed. Her head throbbed and her eyes were stinging from the amount of crying that she'd been doing. She had no idea how long she'd been passed out, or where she was. The room looked dark, damp, and very little light. She was sitting on a rather dirty mattress and upon touching her neck, she found herself to be wearing a collar that connected to an extended chain. Not just that, she was now partially naked. Stripped down to her bra and her underwear.

Just what on earth did this mad man plan on doing to her? Keep her as some sort of demented pet?! 

"Well, I don't plan on playing dead, that is for sure. He wants an animal, I'll act like a god damned animal and bite his fucking jugular."

She sneered to herself as she stood up. At least he had the decency to allow her to walk like a person, but just where was this place and why was it so dark in here? Walking a few feet, she spotted what looked like a door in the furthest corner. It seemed that this was the only door in the room, she couldn't see any windows either. So a windowless room, a single door. Yep, this room was definitely designed to keep a person locked up. 

"Now, how do I get out of here..."

Krystal pondered to herself, but soon she found herself at the end of her rope. Literally, she had walked to the length of the room and found her neck being tugged by the chain. So it extended only to just before the door. Taunting her in a cruel sense. The girl plopped down on the floor and groaned. She was naked, chained like a dog and not to mention she was starving. Her stomach grumbled very loudly.

Her ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps approaching the door, Krystal scrambled backward and sat on the mattress. Her bravado vanishing for the moment, she could not afford to be cocky when she had no means to attack him or was chained up like this. The door opened and in walked Jeff holding a tray of food and drink, he looked around and noticed the vomit. 

"I see you're up eh?"

He stated to her as he crouched down, placing the tray before her. She did not answer him.

"You must be tired, confused, and scared. So, let me lay down the ground rules. You are now, in layman's terms. My pet. If I say something, you obey, if I tell you you're an idiot. Then you shut up and listen. If you try to escape, harm me, or try and overpower me. I will beat the shit out of you until you'd wished you were dead. You're here to atone for what you did to me. Only then, when I feel you're not brainwashed. Then I will maybe, let you go. Maybe."

Jeff explained to her. She couldn't believe her ears, he was mad. Simply and utterly insane.

"So, with that said. I bet you're hungry. So eat up."

Krystal watched as the tray was pushed to her, she looked him in the eyes as she pushed it away from her. Challenging him. He sighed.

"Here I had thought, that you were going to try and get better...but.."

The man stood up and place his hand on her head.

"If you're gonna act this way...then.."

He smashed her head into the food and held it there, she gasped at the impact.

"I guess I'll need to assist you with that dirty habit. So, bitch, I said fucking EAT it"

The girl struggled and clawed at his hand, he just shoved her face deeper into the grime-covered floor. Jeff did not let up, she was going to eat the damned food, even if she had to eat the dirt that went with it. Krystal felt herself growing weaker, the more oxygen he cut off, the blacker her vision became. She shouted out.

"I GIVE I GIVE!"

She felt her airway become lighter as his grip loosened. Sitting up, she rubbed her neck. It was bad enough that she was chained and had very little airway already, but to be choked in such a manner did not help her either. The girl took a handful of the grime-covered food and put it in her mouth. She wanted to gag. 

"If you vomit up, I'll make you damned well eat that too. I paid for that shit, so you eat it. Or you ain't getting food again."

Jeff spat at her, she shook where she sat as his words wrang in her ears. Nodding, she kept it down and looked at him.

"Tongue, out I want proof."

He stated, she looked at him incredulously. But, the man was not kidding at all. Groaning, she stuck her tongue up and put it on the roof of her mouth. Jeff nodded.

"Good. See, not so hard to listen to what you're told is it?"

Grinning, he stood up and took the tray away from her, it was then that he noticed a fork was missing. Not having any time to react, the girl stabbed him in the side of his face and shoved him away. This caused him to fall over and curse her out. She just spat at him and sneered.

"I will NEVER do as you FUCKING tell me, you damned maniac!"

Krystal shouted at him, watching as he pushed himself up.

"Oh, you damned will bitch. In fact, I was going to put this off. But damn you made me angry with that stupid stunt. It's time for your initiation, every time you do something dumb. You get punished and marked for it to remind you of how stupid you were."

He wobbled towards the desk in the room and placed a hand on it, looking back at her, he sneered.

"Your first punishment is..."

Jeff turned to her with a rope in his hands, Krystal felt her eyes go wide as she realized how badly she messed up.

"Asphyxiation."


	14. Resistance

Krystal tried to crawl away from the obviously enraged man, but he was too quick and dragged her by her hair. She choked as he threw her down to the ground and stood on her head. The pressure from it was so intense, that she'd honestly thought that he was going to crush her skull. Jeff sneered at her.

"You won't be so smart once I am done with you, in fact, I think it'll be an improvement."

He stated as he reached upwards, pulling down what appeared to be a hook. This terrified the girl, was he going to hook her like a slab of meat?! Was he going to skin her alive?! The horrid thoughts were endless as her eyes darted around. Jeff just focused on what he'd planned, this was sure to knock that attitude right out of her, or it could knock her breathless. Either of the two would suit him right now, her voice had been driving him insane with how much she'd whined.

Krystal felt herself being hoisted up into the air by the hook. Just what had he had planned for her? She didn't have a lot of time to think about that, as she was rather abruptly, hoisted right into the air. Jeff stared at her as she dangled in the air, grasping at the collar, and begging for help. This made him feel a sadistic sense of glee, finally, he will get to take out all his aggression on her for everything that she'd made him feel. Also, he never got to torture that other bitch for ruining his and his family's lives. So, this one would have to bear the brunt for both of them.

"What's the matter bitch? Speechless ?"

He snickered at her as she coughed and spluttered, after a few moments of her turning blue and dribbling saliva, Jeff dropped her to the floor. Krystal lay there spasming and choking, she'd really messed up with her stunt. But what did he expect her to do, lay limp and rollover? No, that would never happen. Even if he ripped her nails off and skinned her, she would never admit defeat and especially not to the likes of him either. 

"I'll let you wallow in your pain for now, but we ain't even over here. Not by a long shot, you just think about that while I get your next punishment ready."

Jeff stated as he walked away from her and to the door. She didn't even try to move, her body was too sore and far too weak right now. But it did feel so damn good to stab him in the face, a bit of deliverance for what he'd did to Mila and her friends.

"Serves you, you damned maniac..."

She unwillingly, let herself fall into an uneasy slumber.  
  


\--

Ana frowned as she stared at her many unanswered calls to Mila. She had known that she'd upset her by announcing that the case was no longer part of her concerns. But surely, that was no reason to blank her out like this. They'd fought over many things, but this little thing had seemed to really hurt Mila. Sighing, she was about to try again when she had received a call from her communicator. It was the sheriff from the town where Mila moved to. Maybe he had news about her. 

However, when she picked it up. It wasn't the happy-sounding man that normally greeted her.

"Sherrif Derrik. How can I be of service?"

Ana said, but she knew this was not going to be a very cheerful topic. The elderly man halted a bit before he replied to the concerned sounding woman. He'd known the girl since she had been a small nipper, so putting personal aside and work first, was not an easy issue.

"Officer Dalton, you remember, Officer Yolkavich. Correct?"

He had to approach this sensitively. No need to cause any more harm than what was needed.

"Yes, she is my former partner, she retired and I cannot reach her."

The air started to feel cold, like something seriously bad was about to occur. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued.

"Wh-Why?"

The next words that came over the communicator, stabbed her worse than a knife.

"Dalton, she's...she's been found dead."

Ana stood there in disbelief, no, no this wasn't true...Mila was such a strong person, they had taken women's defense classes together. How could this have happened to her? Who could have done this to her? The sheriff's voice cut her off.

"Look, I know it's the last thing you'd want to hear right now. But, did she have any enemies. People who'd want to do something like this to her?"

Sherrif Derrik asked tentatively, this was a harsh enough situation as it is.

"No, as far as I knew. She did not have any people that disliked her, who were free and on the streets."

The woman listened as the man gave his condolences and then hung up, leaving her with more feelings of anger, bitterness, and just depression swallowing up her mind. Her bearings were lost and she slumped down to the floor, her best friend...of 15 years, was dead.

"I'm so sorry, Mila...wait..."

Something dawned on her. The girl, what had happened to the girl!?

"I have to get to the bottom of this. For Mila, I will track down Krystal and I will ensure she's safe."

Ana set about calling the police station in Cali and chatting to the main person in charge of the force there. Her friend's death wouldn't be for naught, she'd see the person who'd done this go down for it, even if it cost her the job that she loved.

"This is personal now."

\--

When Krystal had woken back up, she had spotted that more food sat before her. This time, she never hesitated to devour it. She never even used her cutlery to eat, she devoured it like the animal she'd been treated as. Her stomach lurched and she felt herself in immense pain, but then it was over. She could not feel anything in her body at all. The man opened the door and crouched down to her level.

"I told you, you'd need plenty of rest for the next round and I meant it. But, I feel...generous. So I won't let you feel this part, even though I should do. I won't because I can be kind when I wish to be."

Krystal couldn't even cuss him out, her body had shut down it'd seemed. What was going on?!

"So, now that you're up and at'em.."

Jeff smirked sinisterly.

"It's time you received your first maiming, like earlier, each time you act in a way I don't like...You get marked as that word, so today's word is..."

He leaned in close.

"Bitch"


	15. Ain't It Fun?

Jeff laid the girl on the desk and straightened her limbs. She was utterly paralyzed at the moment, the drug was known to last hours. Sometimes it even lasted days, he'd used it on other victims before and found there were little damages to be sustained. Apart from major nausea and a little bit of vomiting. So, nothing bad in his eyes at least. After assuring that she'd been secured, he brought out his knife. The girl's eyes were darting madly around, just trying to find something to focus on. Her pupils were dilated with fear and panic. Jeff placed a hand on her hair.

"Now, this will hurt, but that is why I numbed you for this one. I know you don't understand what's happening and what you have to do with all of this, but I was so damned hurt when you left me. You broke our promise Krystal and what did Mister Panda always say to you? A promise broken is a bond shattered. You shattered our bond. But, I have a good feeling that by the end of our little stay, you'll see me in a new light. Just like how we used to be!"

He smiled at her as he pushed himself up.

"But first, you have to learn that when you're a bad pet, that you get punished. So..."

Jeff stated as he placed the blade on her skin.

"Let's get started"

\--

Krystal could only lay there and watch as the blade cut through her skin like thin paper. Droplets of blood turned into rivers as he brought the blade down with every letter that he'd carved. She was crying, even if she didn't feel the pain being inflicted. She knew that once he was finished, she'd have that word engraved into her flesh for the rest of her life. Like a horrible reminder of the days of her torment. A sick trophy for him to gaze upon. It was terrible.

"Come now, stop the tears. You can't feel it can you? I did use the highest dosage of that drug, I wanted to be a tad bit lenient for your first night."

Jeff stated as he concentrated on his work, one mess up and she's ruined. If that was the case then he would have to dispose of her, no use in having a damaged trophy. He had done that before, it was a horrible sight for him. He loves his art, especially the living canvases, and when they get ruined, it sends him into a spiral of rage. He had tried to do so with the other brat, that girl's friend but he just was so disobedient and troublesome. Why could they never just be complacent? But that was the reasoning for the new drug being used, still, canvas, no pain and he can work easier. It made him feel happy.

Krystal tried to focus on the dim painting on the opposite wall. It was a cat, a small, fluffy white cat. It just took her mind away from the torment that she'd been forced to endure. The innocence of the picture had managed to transport her into a dream-like state where she wasn't being tortured, wasn't in this damp room, and wasn't here at the hands of a deranged maniac. It was pleasant for the shortest while.

And that's when the pain suddenly returned and she screamed. This caught Jeff off guard and he cursed at her.

"Jesus! Did it actually wear off?!"

He couldn't stop now, he only had two letters left to mark onto her, but the sound of her crying had triggered a memory from deep within his mind.

\--

The small girl sat sniffling in her bedroom as she listened to the sound of her parents arguing. Her eyes caught sight of two sock puppets, one was a kitty and one was a panda. She crawled forward towards them and watched the show.

"Now now miss kitty, you shouldn't cry."

"But Mister panda, I am sad"

"Why are you sad?"

"Mummy and daddy want to go away, they want to take me away"

"Oh, well mister panda won't let them! Mister Panda will punish them!"

"Yay!"

Krystal giggled at the show and watched as the young boy emerged from the bottom of the bed, he raised his arms and let her run into hug him. He hated seeing her sad, it was so hurtful to him, but he would ensure that anyone who tried to hurt her, would meet a terrible end. He pulled away and looked at her , he brought out his pinky.

"Do you pinky promise me, that you're always gonna be my friend?"

He asked and she nodded.

"Deal!"

She smiled widely.

\--

At that moment, he snapped out of his delusion and stared at the scene before him. Sneering, he dug the blade back in, ignoring her now harsh cries of pain and fear. No, this was a punishment. There was no time for him to have any pang of remorse, however small it was. He managed to carve the last letter and then removed the blood-covered knife. Krystal was now full-on hysterical crying, snot and saliva were spilling from all orifices. It repulsed him greatly.

"Ugh, fuck sakes. Here."

He tossed her a handkerchief. The girl could not even move due to the pain that she'd been in, softly, she grabbed the hanky and wiped her face. Jeff looked over her and then rubbed his temples, she'd need a sanitary place to lay on while the wound healed up. Also, he had to rechain her as well. A lot of effort went into keeping someone hostage, you had to feed them, make sure they never got sick and train them. It was a damned heart attack. Normally, he would kill his victims by now. But she was an old friend, why put an end to something special so quick?

"I'll kill her when I feel she's suffered enough, and I am not even close to that point."

Picking the woman up, he watched as she cradled into him. She was probably cold from being naked all the time, he'd need to try and see if there were any clothes at hand to dress her in. Also, maybe enhance that collar too. He had an old electronics book in the basement, for now though, he and the girl proceeded upstairs to the first floor. He had felt that for one night, she'd been punished enough. A tired pet is a boring pet.

"Rest up, little bitch. You'll need it for all the things I have in store for you."

He whispered to her as the basement door closed behind them.


	16. Small PSA

Hello. This is not an official chapter but just a small note to say about the issues in this work of fiction.

If you have been in the situation of having suffered abuse from someone, be it emotional, physically, or mental. Just know that you're not what they say that you are. 

You're not worthless, you're not a mistake and you're not a burden. 

You are an amazing, wonderful and unique individual that deserves better than that and you should not stand for any of that behavior. 

The relationship between Jeff and Krystal is not real, but I know many who have suffered from the abuse that is depicted... 

That said. I hope you do enjoy the story. It is based solely off of imagination and any similarity is merely coincidence. 

Good night and see you all in the next chapter.

\- Yandere.


	17. Second Night : Adjustments

Ana stared down at the coffin of her now, dead best friend. It made her heart ache that soon, she would have to lay her down to the ground, it still did not feel real to her in all honesty. The funeral was not until the next week but she'd been allowed to come and ensure that the body had been dressed appropriately and in the outfit that Mila had loved the most, her police uniform. It was a strange sensation, to be burying someone who was younger than you were. Unfair, almost. 

"It is unfair, unfair that such a strong, and amazing woman had to be snatched away so quickly. It's so wrong, I swear on my own life, I will find whoever did this to her and I will make them pay."

The woman grits her teeth as she felt a sharp pain in her head, this always happened when she was under strain. The woman searched around inside of her handbag and found a small bottle of blue pills, the doctor had instructed her to take two whenever she'd found herself in a stressful situation. Popping open the lid, she swallowed two of the small tablets and gulped down her water. Focusing back on her prior thought, she stared once more at the white coffin adorned with medals.

"Rest in peace, old friend."

She bowed her head in respect as she left the morgue. As she left the room, she spotted a call coming in from her communicator. She wiped her tears away and answered the call.

"Dalton here, what's the issue."

The woman spoke into the walky-talky, it was her commanding officer. What could she want right now, she'd made it explicitly clear that she was having a day of mourning. Irritatedly, she listened.

"Hello, I know that this is a rather unfortunate situation. But, I have some things to discuss, one of them being about the case that Mila had been on prior."

This caused her to frown, that was also the case that made her and Mila fall out. What else could that cursed case do? Shaking her head, she brought herself back to her morbid reality.

"Yes, that was the Woods case, was it not?"

She couldn't forget that night when they'd had to separate that family, it was truly a sad sight to behold. The mother was pleading, the father was shouting and then, there was the solemn older brother just staring from the top of the stairway. The youngest child had gotten messed up in a gunfight, he shot two in the leg and then ran got beaten extremely bad. He was taken to a juvenile rehabilitation center. That was the hardest part of the job, sometimes you have to cause pain to those who may just be in the wrong state of mind. 

"Yes, we took the liberty of having a look at Mila's mobile, it was badly cracked. But, it had the number of the center where the elder brother had been kept for observation after he brutally attacked the three boys that attempted to mug him and his little brother."

Ana listened as the commander continued on.

"Well, the main doctor who dealt with Jeff, was a man named doctor Delores."

Doctor Delores? Yes, she vaguely remembered meeting him at one point, but it was so many years ago that she couldn't clearly imagine him. 

"He stated that, through his stay, Jeff remained extremely hostile towards his mother and toward the three boys who attacked him. The kid had a ton of pent up anger inside of him, he also had a diary that he wrote in. In the diary, he wrote about Officer Yolkavich. Saying that he couldn't wait to make the ...erm... woman pay for what she'd done. She was the one to take the younger brother away."

Ana had a cold pit in her stomach.

"But, that was a long time ago, surely he couldn't have held such a grudge all these years?"

It was nuts, yes they upset a part of his life. But it was for a good reason, it wasn't to spite him.

"What can I say, the kid was seriously messed up. But, he did reform himself as far as I can see. He took his meds, attended the classes, and then got released 4 months later. His diary also never mentioned anything more after he entered his last month. So, I am stumped."

The woman let out a sigh, it just didn't seem to be getting any clearer, nor did it seem to be getting any closer to finding out what the cause was. Holding a grudge for close to nine years, was an absurd concept. Especially, considering he was 13 at the time. He must've been acting the part of the good patient while he resided inside that rehabilitation center. It was terrifying that a child could hold so much contempt for someone he didn't even know.

"Thank you, commander. I appreciate the tidbit. Mila would have too."

She stated as the commander hung up, but before she had done so. She spoke one more time.

"Please, take the time to rest and to grieve. We will be searching for leads as to what happened at the house, the only thing we do know. Is that it happened around 10 pm and there were only 3 bodies. Krystal was not one of them."

At that news, a flood of relief rushed through her body. Krystal was alive. Perhaps, she could keep her promise after all.

"I won't stop until she's back and she's safe."

Ana thought determinedly. 

\--

Jeff stared at the blood-soaked body and let out a large breath. He'd locked the girl in the upstairs room and now, he was preparing her food for later on. He had managed to kill a rabbit from the woods and now, was skinning the creature. Before that though, he looked at the small animal.

"As I lay thee down to sleep, Ensure the soul, thy lord shall keep. Ye small creature, rest ye sound, for our dinner. Ye was found."

He stated as he began to cut the animal open and strip parts of it off, his mother before she became what she was. Always taught him and his brother to be thankful for any meal that they were to receive. It was something that he always remembered. He could care less about human life, but an animal was pure and innocent. They put all trust into you, same as small children, you are their world. Until they become adults and then they get corrupted, but animals and babies. They were one of his soft spots. Perhaps, it was a reason he'd kept the girl alive. A small remnant of her still reminded him of the friend he'd once loved. A small, small part mind you.

Starting on the potatoes, he continued on with their dinner. He didn't really know what she'd grown to like, hell. Maybe she became a goddamned veggie. Or one of them vegan folks. Whichever the outcome, she'd be eating this damned food even if he had to force her. He made it, so she would eat it.

"Harsh I may be, but no way am I dealing with another one of the folks who were picky. The last one, he ended up lasting till the end of the night. Couldn't stand that damned screaming any longer."

Jeff grunted as he glowered. 

"I hate, picky assholes."

They were one of the worst guinea pigs to keep, picky ones always ended up dying the quickest. Mostly due to his rather bad temper, he could be rather violent while angered. Shrugging it off, he just focused back on the rabbit dinner.

"I'll see once I bring it up to her, maybe if she's in a decent mood. I will eat with her."

\--

Krystal had just started to come to, she noticed that she was no longer inside of the basement. Also, she was no longer chained as well, though she still had the collar on her neck. It felt good to move her neck freely. Pushing herself up, she looked around. On a table, there was a set of clothes and a note.

\- Get dressed, you get fed soon. Jeff

The girl remembered her last taste of his so-called, kindness, which resulted in her being drugged and maimed. It was a memory that had still been vivid inside of her mind and one she did not wish to ever have reoccurred. Grabbing the shirt, it was very baggy and obviously just something he quickly grabbed in a rush. She slipped it over and it ate her alive. The jeans were not too bad. A little baggy, but they fit pretty well. She walked over to the door and hesitated. Choosing not to tempt it right now, she just walked back and sat on the bed. Escape will come, just not right now.

"How many days have I been here now? I passed out and it's felt like I have slept for weeks.."

Krystal mumbled to herself as she looked about, there was a window in this room too. However, the windows had been bolted with bars. So, no escape route there. The girl huffed out loud, there had to be some means of escape from this hell house. But, she didn't have much time to think about that as the door opened and Jeff walked in. She immediately got apprehensive, like a cat. She backed up against the wall and froze there. Jeff laughed.

"Ease it up, I ain't gonna hurt ya today. Ya eat meat at all? It's the only thing available here in the woods."

  
He stated as he sorted her food on the small chest of drawers, he watched as the girl just studied him and his movements. Jeff shrugged as he started to eat his own food in front of her, this made her unease grow even higher. He could be waiting for her to let her guard down and then attack her like before, but the smell of the food had entered her senses and made her mouth water. Slowly, she made her way over to the chest of drawers and sat on the seat. Jeff nodded to her.

"See, I ain't gonna hurt ya right now. You're starving no doubt, so go on, I cooked it myself. Not bad if I do say so."

Snickering, he munched on his potatoes. This felt, relaxing in a sense, he still had no intention of letting her live. But, he felt it would be rather fun to drag it out a bit more. Make it seem like she needed him, he hadn't had someone to need him since Liu, and he was not in the same area as them. No, he was in the securest place that Jeff could find. Maybe, just maybe...if Jeff felt the need, he'd take the girl there too. After all, if she was put there...there's no way she'd be found by anybody. She'd be as good as dead in a way. Shaking his head, he didn't think about that for now. 

For now, he just wanted to eat his dinner. 

\--

When they'd finished their dinner, Jeff lifted the plates and spotted that she had not touched much of hers after all. This made him feel angry, he put time and effort into that and she couldn't even pretend to enjoy it?! Before his rational side could kick in, he was smashing the plates on the floor and screaming at her. Krystal stared in terror at the man, who was once calm as air. Erupted into a charade of rage and curses.

"I make your food, give you damned clothes and you're just gonna reject it?! Who do you think you are?!"

Jeff roared as he kicked at her and watched her fall down. He couldn't stop himself, he kept kicking and kicking until he felt himself slump down with his head in his hands, he then began to pet the girl on the hair that now partially was coated red due to the attack on her head. Krystal couldn't stop crying and shaking. She didn't know what she'd done to enrage him so badly, did he actually expect her to be even the slightest bit hungry after what he'd did to her?!

"Pl-Please...just let me go, please.."

She wept into her chest as she lay, curled into a ball. Jeff stopped the motion of petting her and then, grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him.

"Watch my lips, bitch, the only way that you'd ever get out of here. Is when you're rotting just like that damned rabbit. Now, quit your damned crying. Just do as you're told, obey me and you're gonna have a decent life. If you dare, try to escape again. I'll ensure you never leave that basement. Now, get your ass up and get showered. You stink."

He shoved her head away and walked off. Leaving the girl to mourn her loss of freedom.

\--


	18. Calm Time

Krystal had been in so much agony, that she had fallen asleep in the same spot as where she'd been beaten the night prior. When she'd woken up, her entire body was in complete agony and her wound had reopened, bleeding through her shirt. Just trying to push herself up, seemed like such a triumph due to the pain that she'd been in. Taking a few deep breaths, she pulled herself over towards the bed and tried to hoist her body up, but she fell back with a thud and screamed out in agony. The sound of booming steps caused her to become tense and she braced herself for whatever was about to happen to her.

Jeff bolted through the door, his eyes lit with panic. He had heard the thud from below and it scared the shite out of him. What the heck had she been trying to do?! Surely she'd not tried to do anything idiotic. Once his eyes caught hold of her, and he'd seen that she'd been fine, his emotion turned to irritation. 

"What the hell?! Are you just intent on making me feel nothing but anger at you?!"

He snapped, but then he noticed that she'd been bleeding from the stomach and his irritation switched to immediate concern instead. Jeff took a few steps forward and then he halted upon seeing her become defensive. It had seemed, that she hadn't fully forgiven him for his prior outburst, which he could agree with to an extent. But if he didn't check the wound, then it could become infected. That wouldn't be good at all. The male raised his hands in the air and stayed where he'd been standing.

"Right, right, I won't move. Just, lift your shirt so I can check your damages. It might get infected if we don't sort it out."

Jeff explained as calmly as he could muster, even though he so badly just wanted to drag her by the hair down the stairs. He'd had the feeling that doing just that, would not solve anything at all. Even if it was the easiest option for himself. But, it wasn't about him right now, it was about her well being.

Krystal was overcome with a mix of emotions at the moment, fear, paranoia, and an overwhelming sense of confusion as well. Why was he being rational? What did he gain from making sure she'd not die from an infection? And just what was he playing at right now?! Was he trying to lull her into a false sense of security before attacking her once more? It wasn't something that she'd wished to test out in her fragile state. The girl just stared at the man with eyes filled with distrust.

"Just why should I even believe you, after you fucking attack me, maimed me, and then KILLING MY MOTHER AND MY FRIENDS?! JUST WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU!?"

She felt her breathing hitch and she clutched her bleeding side in utter agony, the sound of the other's steps were beginning to fade out as she felt herself passing out from the stress and the pain of her wounds. Jeff caught her before she'd fallen to the ground and just looked at her with a slightly pitiful stare.

"...Because right now, I'm all you've got."

\--

Ana felt her eyes becoming red and puffy with how much crying she'd done, the reality of her situation had hit her pretty harshly. Her daughters kept trying to calm her down but all she did was snap and shut them away from her. She hated it, she hated what she had become due to the events unfolding. But no one else understood. Mila was not just her commander, she'd been her best friend, the one to get her out of an abusive marriage and the one to fight for her to be kept on the force. That woman was her saving grace, and now, she was gone. It was just so, damned unfair.

"Why couldn't it have been me instead?"

She whined into her arms as she sat on the toilet seat. The woman had been in there for over 3 hours now, but she didn't care really. She deserved her time to grieve and be in pain like everybody else. After she had deemed herself capable enough, she opened the door and came face to face with her eldest daughter, Siara. The girl had black hair, mixed with tinges of pink. Something that she didn't agree with but put up with it due to her husband's pleading. 

"Mom! I've been calling for you, that older gent is on the phone for you! He sounded really really concerned. Please, just call him back. You can't keep locking yourself away from this, I know Mila meant a lot-"

Siara felt herself flinch as her face was slapped, she stared at her mother and then glared.

"You know, you're not the only one to have loved her. I did too, so did Jean and so did Henry. This is **NOT** just about _YOU_ "

Siara just shoved the phone into the woman's hands and stormed off up the stairs. Ana just stood there with a feeling of numbness, how could she have done that to her own child? Her children were hurting just like her and she'd been so caught up inside of her own grief, that she ignored that. What a terrible person she'd been to those kids.

"Siara, I am so, so sorry..."

She whispered to herself as she began to dial the number that last called. The male who picked up, it turned out to be that doctor. Doctor Delores?

"Is this a Miss Dalton?"

Came a gruff voice, Ana composed herself and answered. 

"Erm, yes this is she."

There was a pause before the male continued, judging by the sound of his voice, he did not sound very upbeat. This did not fill her with confidence.

"Ah good, I had tried to call you earlier but you were presumed busy I believe. Your daughter answered Siara was it?"

Still feeling rather, on edge. Ana had very much just wanted to get on to the point. 

"Yes, can I ask what the call is about ?"

She didn't wish to be rude, but she still felt like she could break down at any moment. The male on the other end had caught her drift and, quickly stated his case to her.

"Ah, yes my apologies. I believe that you were looking into my former charge, Jeffery Woods? I called with some news concerning his case."

Upon hearing this, Ana felt herself perk up. 

"Anything that you could share, would massively help us get justice for the victims, should this have anything to do with him."

This could be it, this could tie up several loose ends for the 7-year case that she and Mila had covered, also if it was linked to this one as well then this just got a lot harder. Ana focused on listening to what the other had to tell her. 

"Well, I do know that he had a massive hatred for the one you'd held dearly. As for this girl, this Krystal. I am afraid that I do not have any link with her, during his stay he'd never mentioned a girl at all. So I have to assume, that he'd encountered her AFTER he'd been released from here and, after, he'd committed the murder of his family and the kidnapping of his brother. As for the question of, why he decided to do so? I am afraid I do not have the answer. Jeffery is a very, complicated individual. He does not often act out of impulse, I imagine that if he's kidnapped her. He has his own, twisted reasonings for it."

The answer she'd received, was not exactly the answer that she'd hoped for. But, he could now see that he'd had resentment for Mila. This she had suspected, due to the fact that they arrested his younger brother years prior. But as for Krystal, it made no sense. When they'd dropped in on that home invasion, Krystal was just a 10-year-old child. What could a child, possibly have done to a supposed 15-year-old to enrage him that much to stalk and kidnap her years later. Ana rubbed her temple. Taking a moment, she then replied to the call.

"Thank you very much, Doctor Delores. I will use this in the case, you have been a major help."

Ana said into the phone and then was about to hang up when he spoke out.

"Miss Dalton, please, take care when approaching my old charge. He is not one, to be taken lightly. I wish you luck. Goodbye."

The phone hung up and Ana stood there in silence. It seemed, that this case was no sooner set to be solved than Krystal was to be found safe and alive. It frustrated her greatly, but right now there wasn't much else she could do until she'd gotten other leads from her team. For the moment though, she had children to apologize to, and hope that her eldest will be able to forgive her.

Smiling, she walked to the kitchen and opened the hot chocolate container. She called out.

"WHO WANTS MALLOWS?"

\--

Jeff felt as though he was in a different world, his dreams had brought him back to the night of when he murdered Mila and those other kids as well. Vivid images flashed back like fireworks, the sight of all the bodies that lay burnt and then, the sight of that damned bitch. She was still, alive. After, shooting herself, being stabbed 3 times...she was still not dead. It was funny in a sense, she was fighting so hard to live. When in reality, everything she'd ever loved, had been taken from her. Kind of, like himself in a sense. She took his life, so now, he was taking hers away. 

He bent down before the burning woman and shook his head.

"Looks like, we're even now...You ruined my life, and now. I took yours. It's such a shame...that you won't ever get to see your beloved daughter before you die."

Jeff leaned in close.

"Because I won't ever let her go."

Even though the woman couldn't glare at him, he could tell that she'd been seething where she lay. At the thought of her precious daughter, being held against her will. Just like, someone else she knew and he decided to let one last secret out before she could rot in hell.

"Just like, I never let Amelia have that last breath. She was so, pretty before she died. I can't say the same for her after it."

He started to laugh as he watched the tears fall from Mila's one eye. Jeff stood up and took her gun from her, looking at her coldly.

"Say hello to your daughter in hell, whore."

BANG

The male bolted up in his bed and dripped with cold sweat. His throat was bone dry and his body couldn't stop shaking, but why though? It was not like he felt bad for what he'd done to that damned cop. But still, something about how vivid that dream had been, just churned his stomach the wrong way. Getting out of bed, he walked to the kitchen and poured himself some water. The icy coldness of the liquid had seemed to calm his nerves better than alcohol during the night. Setting his glass on the table, he let out a sigh.

"Maybe, I should try a less...hostile approach tomorrow with her and see how that goes. Or maybe, just let her have a day for herself. I need to get out of this damned house and do some hunting. My nerves are shot and when I get agitated. I get angry, and when I am angry. I just lash at her."

He stood there for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Time apart sounds like a good idea for the moment...maybe, she'll even want to spend time reflecting on her actions."

The male began to write a shortlist of rules for her to abide by while he was gone, hopefully, the stunt she'd pulled before and the punishment that he'd bestowed her, had actually made her rethink her immature actions. But, knowing her, that seemed like it wouldn't be the case.

"She's always been a stubborn person...even as a kid. She was so damned stubborn. Pity, it's such an unattractive trait."

He laughed a little as he finished the list and headed upstairs again. For once, he'd just hoped that he could have a decent hunt tomorrow and not fret about her trying to run away. Then he remembered something and got an evil glint in his eyes.

"This will...be an interesting little test..."

And with that, he shut the door to the kitchen and proceeded to go back to his own room. 

Tomorrow, would prove to be a very very interesting day.


	19. Killing Time

Jeff watched as one of the men began to run from him, he lunged forward and grabbed him by the tips of his hair. He dug his blade into the man's throat and sliced it across, feeling the blood dribble over his hand. This was just the thing he'd needed right now to calm his nerves after all the stress that he'd felt that previous night. Letting the body drop, he caught wind of the other male digging through his bag, no doubt to call the police.

"No, no, no! You're ruining the fun, sonny boy."

He laughed as he rushed towards the boy, he must've been no older than 16 but that didn't matter too much. He was being a terrible person by trying to cut the fun short. The boy began to sob and cry as he clawed at Jeff's hand. He didn't want to die, he had so much more to live for. The sniveling began to piss Jeff off, he hated whiny little brats. Jeff threw the boy to the ground and held him down there. He'd pulled something out from his pocket.

"Since you wanna live so badly, I suppose I can let you do so...."

The man stated, but then to the boy's horror, he began to spread superglue over his lips. When the man had finished, he then gave him a glare.

"By the way, I do hope you're a nose breather. Because, if not ....you won't be lasting much longer out here, so long kiddo."

Having calmed his nerves, he went back to the scene of the crime and began to burn any remaining evidence in a barrel fire. That brought him to the body, was a good thing he'd brought the jeep with him. Made it easier to lug it back to the house and leave no evidence. Jeff began to roll the body into a black bin liner. This was a big bit of a man, there was bound to be a lot of blood with this one. This gave Jeff a headache. He hated troublesome victims.

"Well, that was a good hunt. Now, to return back home and hope that little bitch, has learned her lesson."

Jeff said to himself as he hopped in the jeep and then began to drive off. During his drive, he spotted the same boy by the side of the road. Looking around, he pulled out his small pistol and set the silencer. He aimed and shot the boy in the head with a small dart, he fell to the ground and began to struggle as Jeff jumped out of the car, grabbed him, and tossed him in the boot with his dead father. He shrugged.

"I said. I would let the kid live, I never said that I'd let him go. Nope, not at all"

The man began to laugh as he turned the radio up, ignoring the crying protests of the boy trapped in his boot.

\--

Krystal looked at herself in the mirror, it had seemed as though Jeff bandaged her up while she'd slept. The generosity that he had been bestowing, honestly scared her more than anything. It was the question as to, why? Why was he being so nice to her? Then lashing at her the next? It confused her. But, she supposed that it was best not to test it for now. Also, he had left her some crutches. This would help her mobility until she was able to stand up properly. As best as she could, she hobbled over to the wall where the crutches lay on the wall.

"Well, I guess it's a start...I suppose."

She muttered as she placed the crutches under her arms, looking around, she began to practice moving with them. It was a tad bit hard, but she figured she would get the hang of it, eventually. Looking down at her stomach, she felt it rumbling harshly. Great, and she did not think that her situation could be any worse right now.

"He's not left me breakfast..."

Krystal groaned as she hobbled over to the set of drawers next to the door, that was when she spotted the small white piece of paper. It read :

I won't be back until later, you are permitted to leave this room on the basis that; you do not try to escape, you do not try and do something stupid and, you do not trash the house. I left you some food on the kitchen counter, use your crutches to get downstairs - Jeff. PS. Stay away from my bedroom, or I will beat you. K, bye.

The woman set the paper down and turned her attention towards the door. Should she risk it? Risk opening the door and escaping from this hell? Was he telling the truth about the food downstairs? She really wanted to have faith, but with all that he'd done to her. It was more than a bit farfetched. Still, she was very hungry and a decision had to be made. Taking a breath, she grasped the handle.

"Worst that could happen to me, is that I get beat again. I would rather just be beaten on a full stomach than an empty one...God that is a morbid way to think, geez..."

She shook her head as she opened the door and pushed herself out it, the hallway was rather long with 3 doors in between that lead to the stairs. 

"So, this is what the outer realms of my room prison looked like. It's not, completely terrible. It looks almost like a normal person lived here and not a homicidal maniac. It would be rather funny if it wasn't such a bleak reality."

Krystal stated as she walked forward towards the first door, by no means of a shock, it was locked. She sighed as she moved to the next door and tried it, this one was opened. It was a small broom closet. It was neatly stocked with towels and mops as well as a brush. 

"Who knew Jeff was such a damned neat freak..."

She giggled to herself.

"Well, I guess the last room is Jeff's and he stated that he did not want me to go in there...but, he ain't here.. so.."

Krystal made her way over to the door and placed her hand on it, but something told her that this was an insanely bad idea that could land her in a worse situation. Letting go of the handle, she turned herself around and put it out of her mind, no need to anger an already deranged maniac. Instead, it was time to focus on her gnawing stomach. 

"Wonder what he's made for me then..."

\--

Jeff arrived home around 2 pm, he had wondered what the girl had done all day. He didn't receive any incalls from his shock collar device. So that told him, that she really did not try and escape, which was a bit of a relief and a shock at the same time. He hoisted the black bag over his shoulder and made his way into the front hallway. The smell of food told him, that the girl was in the kitchen. The male made his way towards his basement and walked down the stairs, he set the black bag down on the ground.

"Now, for the other irritation..."

He sighed as he headed back up the stairs. As he reached the top, he came face to face with the girl and staggered backward.

"Jesus, you damned near gave me a heart attack!"

Jeff let out a breath as he composed himself. Krystal tilted her head at him and looked to the open basement door.

"...What are you doing?"

She asked him, it was true that she still did not fully trust what he had been saying to her, but he still fed her and even gave her crutches. So, that brought him a bit higher up the trust ladder, just by a little though. The whole thing still seemed very surreal to her, but she may as well try and make her experience a positive one.

"I've been hunting today, took the carcass down there to drain. There's a lot of blood, best not to set your sights on it. Might..not be good in your state."

Jeff said as he ushered her back towards the kitchen, the best thing to do right now, was to keep his personal and his work life separate. The two sat in the kitchen and there had been an awkward silence. Krystal broke it.

"Uhm....thank you, for the food. It was really good."

She smiled nervously. He nodded back as he grabbed one of his beers from the fridge and sat back across from her, he was not the best with socialization. It was the one thing in that hospital, that they implored him to get better at. But, trying can only get you so far. Krystal just stared at him as he drank his beer, the smell of that drink made her nose wrinkle in disgust. It reminded her of the nights when her father would get angry at the noise.

"So, what do you think of the house then, not bad for being a single guy eh?"

Jeff tried to make a joke but it seemed the girl was in her own world right now, he could understand that she would have a lot of questions for him. Looking at her, he stood up.

"If you wanna talk more seriously, about..well..us and our situation. I will answer everything you want, but not right now. It's been a long day for me. So I am gonna rest, if you really need me, then I will be in my room. There's an assisted seat on the stairs."

The man was about to leave when he heard the girl speak.

"...Thank you.."

He smiled.

"No problem."

\--

Jeff had made his way out of the kitchen, he headed towards the truck and opened the boot. He looked at the boy and hoisted him over his shoulder, this would be a perfect guinea pig for his new experiment. It was something that he'd wanted to practice for a long while.

"How do you feel about zombification? Cause, very soon, you're gonna be up close and personal with one."

The young boy grunted and groaned in protest, this made the man laugh.

"That's the spirit! Keep groaning and grunting! Get your inner zombie out!"

Jeff made his way to the back garden and showed the boy, what was soon to be his fate. The boy struggled as his eyes laid sight on the large, gaping hole in the ground. Jeff was going to bury him alive, he knew this much. 

"Now, let's see you summon your inner Uma Thurman, and dig yourself out of this coffin. I mean, I am sure that you'll have loads of time to reflect on your shitty life decisions. You're a teenager, you're sure to have a ton of them."

The man stated to him as he referenced his favorite line.

"Because, one way or another...you're going in that fucking box. Even if I have to blind ya. Now, you want the flashlight, or the mace?"

\--


	20. Inconveniences

After securing the boy inside of the coffin in the ground, he tossed him the flashlight and smiled.

"Mind, you've got until the timer ends to escape, by that time you will be buried under the ground. Also, you will have a limited amount of oxygen left, should you actually escape this. Then, text the singular number that is on the phone."

Jeff stated as he tossed in another mobile, with one last look at the boy, he closed the lid in.

"Well, now that's over with, time to head back into the house and check to see if that girl is awake yet. Damn, she sleeps like a log."

He laughed as he made his way back inside.

\--

Krystal felt extremely gross right now, the worst incident that could ever happen to her, just happened right now and she was in a very undesirable situation. She tried her best to clean the blood off of the bed but, it just proved to make an even bigger mess on the mattress. It stressed her out, because if Jeff lost his shit at the lack of food she'd ate, then how would he react to this mess? The girl did not get much of a chance to think as she heard footsteps heading her way. Much like a child, she tried to hobble away with her crutches but she ended up falling to the floor. Much to her body's discomfort.

"Hey, I'm fi...nished..."

Jeff trailed off as he laid eyes on her and then stared at the bed, his first thoughts were that she'd harmed herself again. But then he noticed, the blood was on her trousers in a very, compromised area. Jeff felt his cheeks flush red.

"Oh....OH..."

He trailed off on a tangent as he looked about frantically. This was a thought, that had not entered his mind at all during the process of her kidnapping. Trying to put all, morbid thoughts out of his head, he groaned. The one item he never owned and that was period products. Turning to the girl, he grimaced.

"So...I think we hit a wall..."

Jeff stated with a laugh, but it was clear that Krystal was not amused at all.

"Uh, we need to get you some...stuff..."

Once he sorted her out and then, made sure that she'd been cleaned properly. He had to assist her with the cleaning of down below, he is one of the most infamous killers in all American history, but even he had to admit that cleaning a woman's fanny blood. Was the singular most disgusting thing that he'd ever, had to do for someone. Once he sorted the bed out, he took a breath and assessed their situation.

The man rubbed the back of his head as he walked with the woman, why oh why, did she have to do this right now...why did women in general, have to go through this disgusting phenomenon. The wonderful phenomenon that is puberty. Jeff did not truly know what sort of, womanly products that she used. So, he was taking a risk by allowing her to even go to a shop. But, obviously, she'd been warned about any stupid ideas.

"I am trusting you, not to run away. Get your products. Get back to the car, if you take any more than 20 minutes. I will activate the shock collar, it will administer a small but painful shock to your neck. Am I understood?"

Jeff stared at her and she nodded. The male slipped her some money, about $20 worth, and placed a hand on her leg. She felt a chill go down her spine as he squeezed it lightly.

"Remember, I am watching you. Get pain meds if you need to, but don't test me."

He let her leg go, and watched as she left the jeep. Now, it was just to wait on her and see what she did. Jeff had wanted to have some faith in her, in the hopes that she did want to try and mend their broken bonds but also, he knew she was a victim. Victims more often than not would jump at the chance for their freedom.

"I just have to have a bit of hope for her. She hasn't tried so far, so she may not try now."

The man let out a sigh as he sat back in his car.

"This shit's too stressful..."

\--

Krystal walked with her crutches towards the pain killers, she noted that a lot were giving her stares. Jeff only had a very long pajama top left to give her and some booty shorts. He must not have had many womanly clothes in his house. It was embarrassing. Picking up a couple of pain killers and then, some pads, she made her way to the counter. The woman at the counter gave her a disapproving look but ultimately served her. She took a breath and made her way to the door, but before she could leave, a man stepped before her.

"Hey, baby girl. You look like you need some help."

He smiled at her, inside her mind the girl was screaming. The timer was about to go off on her phone as it'd been 10 minutes by now, she just laughed and tried to leave. But he didn't move. Krystal looked at him, she was not in the mood for this.

"I am sorry, my rides outside. Excuse me."

She once again tried to shove by but he grabbed her arm lightly. His smile was faltering from the facade he put on, what was this chicks issue. Krystal, in one last attempt, stared him in the eyes and sneered.

"Let me go, or you'll be dead within 10 minutes."

Krystal spat at him, the man faltered in his attempts.

"W-Wha..."

He said with a tinge of fear. Krystal eyed the car where Jeff sat, his eyes glued on the scene. If looks could kill, she and the other man would be dead. She shoved him away and sneered at the man.

"Don't touch me, do that again and you'll be dead. My boyfriend will make sure of that."

The woman walked towards Jeff's jeep and then collapsed into the second seat, the man just gave her a pat on the back and drove away. He slowly rolled the window down at the thug and spat on him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, ya damned dirty pig."

Jeff sped off, leaving the man very uneasy.

"Damn, I hate this town."

\--

When they reached the house, the two of them headed up the stairs. Jeff allowed her to change into her new pads and then, he decided to lay down some new rules for her. 

"Okay, so I have decided to add some new rules to your list. Aside from, not being allowed to leave this room when I am not home. I am gifting you a mobile. It only has my phone number, it has no form of internet. But, if you need items. Then I can obtain them while I am out. Also, I will gift you a Gameboy, it will do you some good to keep your mind occupied.."

Jeff stated as he sat the pink Gameboy in her lap. Krystal felt, overly enraged. Of all the things, he could have given her...a book, a drawing pad...He gifts her a Gameboy. She looked at him with a hint of irritation, he frowned.

"Hey, I got that with my own damned money. At least you could be grateful. I could have just let you sit there in filthy garments and covered in blood. But I let you go get items, I figured that you were owed a gift. I even got you a damned mobile too!"

The man snapped, Krystal just let out a small sigh. 

"Look, I appreciate it, but I really need clothes, underwear things like that, more than I do something to play on. I would rather have a drawing pad or something like that. But, thank you, anyhow."

The woman stated as she looked at him, he scratched his chin and nodded.

"Okay, I will, I will work on getting you some new clothes. Anything else?"

Krystal felt her eyes light up.

"No, not a lock pick."

She simmered down and sulked, shaking her head in a no fashion. Jeff laughed as he left the room and was about to lock the door but then he faltered, he looked back at her.

"For today, I will leave this unlocked. Come down, if you want to have dinner together. If not, message me and I'll bring it up. See you later."

With that, the man left the woman alone. As soon as he left the room, she felt as though her heart was about to explode from stress. It appeared that he was starting to trust her, which was working in her favor. She had been allowed to go to the shop on her own, maybe if she kept working on it. She'd be allowed to freely walk by herself, and as soon as that happened, she'd make her run. As for the moment, it was good to keep on his good side. Just for the moment.

"Just a tad bit longer, then I will make my move. I just have to last a bit longer, maybe...having dinner with him might be a nice move."

She hobbled over to her mirror and began to look at herself.

"...Maybe I'll ask for make-up too..."

She paused.

"And moisturizer."


End file.
